Just Friends?
by foreverandeveralone
Summary: They met and soon became the best of friends. But does their relationship just stop there or continue to develop into... something more?
1. Chapter 1

- I'll only be gone for a little while Shin-chan! Until then, behave and don't get yourself into any trouble, ok?

A blue-eyed 7-year-old boy looked at his mother with a bored expression on his face that clearly said "Whatever!". Ha! It wasn't the first time he was all by himself anyway. He could go to school alone since he was 5 (kindergarten, to be exact, but that doesn't make any difference).

Seeing her son's "I don't care" expression, the beautiful blond woman sweatdropped. Well, that's her son alright. Lifting her son up, ignoring his protest like "Mom, put me down!", she squeezed him tightly and then kiss him on the cheek. Then she put him down:

- Have fun with the other kids Shin-chan! Mommy will be back in no time!

With that, she waved at her son and then disappeared into the crowded street.

Shinichi checked all over the playground, but found nothing interesting. Swing, see-saw and jungle gym are definitely not his things. So he decided to just sit down on a bench and read "The Sign of Four" (Seriously, where did he get it from?).

He was so engrossed in the book when he heard a voice right beside him:

- It's not normal for a kid like you to just sit here and read a book! Why don't you come and join the others?

Shinichi looked up and next to him stood a boy whose face resembled him a lot, except this boy had messier hair and violet eyes, not blue. He stared at the boy for a moment and continued with his book:

- I don't feel like it. There's nothing interesting.

The other boy protested:

- Oh come on! At least you can have some fun too! It can't be that boring!

Shinichi casted a bored glance at the boy. Apparently he wasn't paying any attention to what the other boy was talking about and just kept on reading. But that didn't last long. Shinichi yelped when the book was snapped out of his hands:

- Hey! What do you think you're doing? Give it back!

- Nuh - uh! If I give it back, you'll just keep on reading again! And believe me, it's not good for your eyes! My mom said so!

- I can take care of myself very well, thanks for your concern! Now are you going to give it back or not?

- Not in a million years!

A smirk appeared on Shinichi's face as he stood up:

- So you want to do it the hard way huh?

A grin also showed up on the other's:

- Yep! If you want it, come and get it!

And with that, the boy ran away. Shinichi followed. They continued their game of tag for about 3 rounds along the playground, and obviously they were having fun (Though Shinich would never admit this out loud). They were both laughing while running until the violet-eyed boy crashed into another boy, a big one and fell to the ground.

- Brat, where do you think you're going?

The violet-eyed boy looked up into the bully's face and an innocent smile appeared:

- Err...running around?

The bully didn't seem satisfied with his answer and that made him sweatdrop. Oh oh, he was in big trouble!

The bully raised his hand, ready to hit the messy-haired boy when a plastic can hit his hand, made him cry in pain. He looked up to see another boy with neater hair and blue eyes looking at him with a smirk. Right that moment, a snake appeared on his head! He screamed and ran away without a glance back.

Shinichi ran to his newly-made friend and helped him stand up:

- Hey, you ok?

The violet-eyed boy look at him with a grin:

- I'm totally fine, thanks! And by the way, you got me! So, here's your book!

With that he handed out the book, but Shinichi just snorted and looked away:

- You crashed into that boy so it doesn't count! I can catch you fair and square!

A smirk.

- Oh, is that so?

A grin.

- Why don't we find out for ourselves?

- You're on!

And they continued their game of cat and mouse, laughters echoed in the air.

Later that day, people who went pasted the playground could see two identical boys (with slight differences, but not much) sitting on the swings, each holding an ice-cream.

- My name is Kuroba Kaito! What's your name?

- Kudo Shinichi, nice to meet you!

- Say Shinichi, was it more fun than just sitting over there and reading a book?

Shinichi thought for a moment, then answered with a smile:

- Yeah, I guess you can put it that way!

Kaito smiled back. He didn't know why, but playing with Shinichi was definitely better than with Aoko, though she had been his friend since he was a little kid.

- I didn't know you were that good at soccer! I mean, from that distance and you hit him exactly at his hand! And thank you for that!

Looking at his friend, Shinichi grinned:

- No problem! You wouldn't get beaten anyway, I don't think he knew the snake was fake! Say, who taught you that trick?

- My dad! He is the most talented, the most awesome magician in the world! And one day I'm gonna be like him!

- A magician, eh? Interesting! Maybe I'll come and watch your dad perform someday!

- Really? That would be awesome! You'll have to agree with me that he's the greatest magician ever! Ah yes, tell me, what do you want to be?

- A detective! I'll help put those who do bad things into jail! Isn't it cool?

- Oh boy, I already feel sorry for those who have to face you! Imagine a soccer ball right in your face! I'll pass!

Loud laughters echoed into the afternoon air.

They weren't aware that not so far from the playground, two people were watching them. One was a tall, handsome man with quite messy hair, the other being a beautiful, blonde woman, each wearing a smile.

- Look Yukiko-chan, those two get along pretty well !

- So it seems Toichi-sensei ! And they look totally adorable together! If I didn't know them I would think they are twins!

- Everbody would. They do look alike, and they're not related at all.

Nodding in agreement, Yukiko Kudo continued to look at the two laughing children. Then suddenly realized something, Yukiko turned to her companion, Toichi Kuroba:

- Say Toichi-sensei, can I borrow Kai-chan sometimes? Walking along the streets with them would be cool, imagine having twins like that! Cute!

- That's so like you Yukiko-chan! Well, I don't see any problem with that! And I think Kai-chan would love to spend time with Shin-chan too, no doubt!

A bright smile appeared on Yukiko's face. Ho ho ho, this is going to be so much fun! Just imagine all the thing she will get those two adorable little boys into doing!

Poor Kaito, he didn't know what was waiting for him!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks very much to those who reviewed! I'm really honored! This is the very first time I've ever tried writing a fic, so it might not be very good but I'm still trying to improve, and I hope you will like it!

About the story, well I don't know what to write about the time when they were still little kids, so maybe I'll leave it to your imagination, is it ok?

Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it !

xxx~~~

2 years later...

- "The death of the world-famous magician Kuroba Toichi has been declared as a stage accident by the Tokyo police. It seems that.." - the sound of the TV being turned off.

Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko just sat there in front of the TV. Yukiko's eyes were still red from crying. Her teacher, an extremely nice man and also a good husband - father, and her family's best friend, was dead. She was feeling very down, and her husband had been trying to comfort her but it didn't seem to be helping much. She was still sad, and she felt sorry for Chikage and Kaito. When she met them at the funeral, Chi-chan was trying her best not to cry, but little Kai-chan didn't seem to be able to stop. At least Shinichi was there to comfort his friend...

Neither of them seemed to notice their little 9-year-old son, who was standing on the staircase. He had already watched the news, the death of his friend's father had been broadcasted constantly for some days. He was a famous person after all, a talented magician...

.

.

.

.

Shinichi still remembered the first time he went to his show, of course with an over-excited Kaito:

- You're gonna like it! My dad is the greatest magician of all time! You'll see!

Shinichi replied with a smirk:

- Oh really? Are you sure he is the greatest? That nobody else is greater than him?

Kaito answered with his usual cheerful tone and grinned widely:

- A hundred percent sure! You'll trust me once you see him with your own eyes! Seeing is believing!

Yukiko Kudo and Chikage Kuroba smiled gently but happily at their sons' conversation. Kids!

Suddenly Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and started dragging him forward, full speed. Shinichi protested:

- Hey hey hey! Kai, slow down! What's wrong with you?

Kaito said back without turning around:

- We're here! The show's about to start anytime soon, so come on! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!

And ignoring all of Shinichi's attempt to slow down, Kaito dragged his friend all the way to the front gate. Already familiar with the security guards, they let Kaito and his friend in with a gentle smile.

The show was exceptionally good, Shinichi admitted to himself. At first he didn't enjoy it but only focused on decoding the tricks that Mr. Kuroba pulled on stage, but he only succeeded in only a few simple ones. Then he had to admit that the tricks Mr. Kuroba pulled were really complicated, so decided to just enjoy it (and it was fun!).

After the show, they met with Toichi Kuroba, Kaito's father - the famous magician. It was the first time Shinichi ever met him, and the man appeared to be really friendly and nice. And it seemed that the man knew him, though they never met before:

- Aw, so this is the friend you've been telling me about, am I right Kaito?

Kaito nodded happily at his father. Toichi turned towards Shinichi:

- Nice to meet you young man! I see that my son like you very much. What's your name?

Shinichi looked at him carefully, checking him out thoroughly while shaking hands:

- I'm Shinichi Kudo. Nice to meet you too, Kuroba-san.

- Call me Toichi, it's ok. So tell me young man, what do you think about my show?

- It's very good. I'm glad I get a chance to come and watch you perform.

- Thank you, I'm very flattered!

Then he turned to face Shinichi's mother, who was standing near there with his wife:

- Yukiko-chan, I must say your little boy is very special. It's great to finally meet him.

Yukiko looked more than happy to hear that, she replied almost immediately:

- I know Toichi-sensei! Isn't he the cutest?

Shinichi groaned. His mom never failed to embarrass him in front of other people! Suddenly he heard Kaito chuckling. He turned to his friend:

- What's so funny?

Still smiling, Kaito answered back:

- You look so cute when you're blushing, Shin-chan!

His cheeks grew even hotter. He snapped:

- No I'm not!

- Yes you are!

- No I'm not!

- Yes you are!

And poor Kaito couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing at his friend's tomato-red face. Shinichi stared at him for a while, then let out a "hmph", shook his head, and turned away, looking at nothing in particular. A moment later, two arms wrapped around his neck, and a voice whispered in his ear:

- Are you mad at me, Shin-chan?

Not turning around (Shinichi already knew the voice so well):

- No.

- Oh come on, I was just kidding! Don't be mad at me!

- I'm not mad at you! Now let me go!

The hug became tighter:

- I'm not letting you go until you've told me you've forgiven me and not mad at me anymore!

Knowing his stubborn friend so well, Shinichi sighed (but actually smiling on the inside):

- Ok ok fine! I'm not mad at you! Can you let go now?

The arms released him. He turned around to face a smiling Kaito, and he can't help smiling back.

Kaito...

.

.

.

.

Shinichi softened on thinking of his friend. The image of Kaito crying his heart out at the funeral was once again making its way into his head. He was there, trying to comfort his friend, but he knew that he wasn't of much help. It really pained him to see his friend like that. He felt really terrible. Losing his father - his hero - his idol. Shinichi knew he couldn't understand how Kaito felt, but even so...

He glanced at his watch. It's only 8 p.m. He casted a quick glance at his parents. It seemed that they wasn't aware of anything around them. He stood up, quietly making his way to the door, opened it, and got out of the house. He started walking towards the train station, silently hoping that he wouldn't be too late for the last train.

.

.

.

.

Kuroba Chikage was sitting alone at the table in the dining room, her face showed signs of tiredness. She couldn't do anything properly in the last couples of days. In fact, she couldn't do anything at all. She had been feeling very down. Ever since... No, she didn't want to think about it. She stood up and went to check up on her son. He was sleeping, probably tired from crying too much. He wasn't smiling in his sleep anymore. She felt like a knife was piercing through her heart, and she had to fight very hard not to cry. Gently closing the door, she made her way towards the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It's already half past nine. "Maybe I should go to bed early", she thought to herself. She was going to turn off the lights in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could be visiting at this time? Isn't it a bit late?", she thought. She reached the door and opened it, and she must say she was surprised. At the door stood Shinichi, who was too young to be out this late.

- Shinichi? What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit too late? Do your parents know you're here?

Ignoring all of Chikage's questions, Shinichi said back:

- Good evening Chichi-obasan. Is Kaito already in bed? May I come in?

Still surprised, Chikage could only answered "Ah yes, sure" and stepped aside for Shinichi to come in. She watched as he made his way towards her son's room without any difficulty. Well, he's been here a lot.

Chikage was snapped out as the phone rang. She rushed towards it, pick it up:

- Hello, Chikage Kuroba speaking.

On the phone was a very worried female voice, a voice whose owner she already knew:

- Chi-chan, it's me, Yukiko. It's Shin-chan! He was here only an hour ago, but now we can't find him anywhere! Is he at your place?

Looking at the way leading to her son's room, Chikage answered:

- Yes, actually he is. He's just arrived here a few minutes ago. I think he wants to be with Kaito to comfort him.

Yukiko let out a sigh of relief. Dear God! She was so worried! She said to Chikage:

- That was such a relief! We were so worried that something might have happened to him!

- He's one smart and confident kid, Yukiko-chan. I don't think there's anything you have to worry about.

- Yeah I know, but still... Can you let Shin-chan stay there for the night? It's already a bit too late. We'll come over and pick him up tomorrow morning. Is it ok with you?

- Sure, no problem. Just let him stay here tonight. He can sleep with Kaito.

- Thanks. Goodbye, and goodnight.

- You too. Bye.

And the phone conversation ended. Chikage put the phone down, glancing at her son's room's door once again, and turned off the lights to go to bed, after standing silently in front of her husband's portrait for a while...

.

.

.

.

Quitely opening the door, Shinichi walked into Kaito's room. He was laying there, sleeping, moonlight all over him through the window. Silently, Shinichi climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. He looked at his sleeping friend, took in every little detail, everything there is to take in on his face. His already messy hair had gotten even messier, his face still showed signs of extreme sadness even in his sleep. It pained him, again, to see Kaito sleeping like that. He was used to the always-happier-than-needed Kaito, the always-cheerful one whose smile never left his face, so it pained him to see his friend like this, it really did. Slowly, he put his hand onto Kaito's messy hair and stroked it gently. After a while, he laid down, hands still in his hair, began drifting off to dreamland...

Kaito moved a little, his eyes blinked for a while before snapped open. He felt someone was stroking his hair. He thought it was his mother, so he was really surprised when he saw Shinichi laying right beside him. Blinking a little more, he sat up:

- Shin-chan?

Hearing his name being called, Shinichi opened his eyes. He turned to his side to see Kaito sitting there, looking at him curiously. He sat up at well:

- Kaito? You're awake already? But it's still... Oh boy, did I wake you up?

Seeing his friend's apologetic expression, Kaito faked a smile:

- No, you didn't. I just...woke up on my own, that's all. But what are you doing here?

Shinichi was at a loss of words. He couldn't just tell Kaito the reason. He knew too well that Kaito surely don't want to hear about it, again. But...what else can he say?

- Err...uhm...I...I suddenly felt like coming here...You know...I just wanted to comfort you since...uhm...

Kaito looked down. That was enough. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It still hurt... Everytime... It still hurt... He bit to fight back a choke that was threatening to leave his throat. He had been crying so much. He didn't want to cry again... Not anymore...

Shinichi shut up on seeing his friend's reaction. Crap! He knew he shouldn't have said anything. But... He didn't know what to do. He slowly put his hand on Kaito's shoulder, squeezed it gently as an attempt to reassure, then gently pushed him to lie down, and he himself laid down as well. After a while, he felt the shoulder starting to shake. Kaito wass crying again. Then suddenly, Kaito turned around, threw his arms around Shinichi's neck and let his tears fall freely. He couldn't hold it any longer. He missed him, he really did...

Startled because of Kaito's sudden reaction, Shinichi wasn't able to make any move at first. After a moment, he slowly, really slowly, wrapped his arms around Kaito's back, hugging him tightly and also patting his back gently. For a while, the only noise in the room was Kaito's crying and Shinichi patting his back (though this wasn't making any noise). Finally, Kaito came to a stop and also he was the one to break the silence:

- Shin-chan?

- Hmm?

- Promise...me...something?

- What would it be?

- Promise me... Please... Promise me...you'll never leave me...Never ever...

Shinichi froze. He didn't know this was coming...

- Shin-chan?

Snapped out of his thought, Shinichi looked down on his friend's back.

- Huh?

- Promise me? - Kaito continued

Shinichi didn't say anything for a then, suddenly his hug became tighter as he whispered into Kaito's ear:

- Yes. I'll never leave you. That's a promise.

And Kaito's tears once again fell as he whispered back:

Thank you.

And like that, still hugging each other, the two boys slowly drifted off to dreamland.

xxx~~~

So, how is it? Is it good? Please review and tell me so I can improve my writing some more!


	3. Chapter 3

5 more years passed.

xxx

- So your dad got an offer to go to live and work in the United States? - Ran asked her best friend, her voice full of concern.

Sighing dramatically, fingers intertwined behind his head while holding his bag, Shinichi replied with a bored and obviously I-don't-care-much tone:

- Hmm, seemed so. I heard dad talking to mom about one or two weeks ago. It seemed that he wanted to accept the offer. Well, it would be good for his career as a novelist anyway. America... If he can sell his books there, he can probably sell it anywhere.

Ran looked at his friend:

- But... That's... I mean, your mom will be coming too, right? There's just no way your mom would let your dad go alone, isn't it?

Shinichi glanced at his friend before answering:

- Well, duh! What were you thinking? Of course my mom will come along! She would never miss this chance!

Ran stopped on her track. She couldn't continue walking. She looked at her friend - and her crush, who kept on walking without noticing that she had already stopped. His parents were moving to the United States... That meant he would go too... She didn't want him to go... She really didn't...

Shinichi, after a while, finally noticed Ran had come to a standstill. He turned around, asking:

- What's wrong Ran? Why did you suddenly stop? And just...stand there?

Ran quickly looked away to another direction, but Shinichi managed to get a look at her face. There seemed to be...tears? In her eyes? Was she crying? He started to walk towards her:

- Ran? Are you crying? Is there something wrong?

Still not looking directly at Shinichi, her hair hiding her eyes, Ran spoke, her voice cracked and hoarse:

- Your parents are leaving for America... That means you're leaving too, doesn't it? You'll go and have a new life there... And probably I'll never see you again... I just... I just...

But suddenly, she used her hands to wipe the tears away, and then she looked up, the expression on her face went back to cheerful just like before, like nothing had happened (though her cheeks, her nose and her eyes were still a little red from crying):

- I'm sorry! How stupid of me! I should be happy for you, shouldn't I? It is a great opportunity for you. The United States is the most developed country in the world! You'll have a great chance to develop your budding career as a detective! Maybe the FBI or CIA will invite you to work for them! Isn't it great? I'm really happy for you! I really am!

Yes, she was indeed happy for him. But inside, deep down inside, she totally didn't want him to leave. No, she didn't want him to leave at all! She wanted him to stay here with her. They had been friends since childhood, and for her, it had already developed into a crush. Yes, she had a crush on him, but he didn't know. He still treated her the same, just like when they were friends. That was a sign for her, a sign that he didn't feel the same way about her... Still, she didn't want him to leave, not at all... But she knew for sure that this was a really great chance for him to develop his budding career, too great let it go...

At the age of 14, and still in middle school, Shinichi already had a budding career as a detective. He was the smartest student, with his results always at the top spot. And he seemed to have a gift in solving cases. At school, he was the one other students come for help when they lost something, etc. He even helped the Tokyo police many times in difficult cases, robberies, murders...any kind of crime. Probably he got it from his dad. It was said that his IQ was around 400! Not only that, he was the best player in the school's soccer team. Since he joined the team, his team had never known the meaning of the word "lose" or even "tie" ("draw"). Well, highly intelligent, handsome, rich (of course, son of a best-selling novelist and a world-famous actress) and being in the soccer team, with his calm attitude towards everything, he was no doubt the most popular kid at school and also all the girls' dream boy. To everyone, he was Mr. Perfect. And now there Mr. Perfect was moving to America, a great chance to develop his career... Thinking of that, Ran's heart clenched again. She knew that he didn't have any interest in her (not the way she had in him), but seeing him everyday was enough for her, but now, even that was impossible...not anymore...

Blinking at his friend, Shinichi just simply...stared at her. Well, what else could he do? After a while, his mind seemed to finish processing all the information it just received. Smiling and shaking his head, Shinichi walked towards Ran, used his hands to wipe away her tears as it once again threatened to fall, Shinichi forced her to look into his eyes, his deep-sea blue eyes (and this made Ran's face turn into the color of a tomato):

- Now listen you silly! What on earth are you thinking? Me? Leaving for the USA? Are you dreaming? I don't care if my parents are leaving or not, I'm staying here! You have my words for that! Now, no need to worry, ok? I'm not leaving, really!

This time, it was Ran's turn to stare at her best friend, completely speechless. Ok, he's not leaving. WHAT THE...? AM I DREAMING? She snapped at him after a moment of just staring into his eyes:

- Are you joking? Your parents told my parents they would leave for sure! And you expected me to believe they would leave their fourteen-year-old son here? In Japan? Alone?

Retreating his hands, Shinichi grinned and answered:

- Well, believe it or not, I've already talked to my parents about it. It didn't go very well at first, but in the end I managed to convince them to let me stay. I can totally take care of myself, no need to worry!

A bright smile appeared on Ran's face. She never felt happier. He was staying! He wasn't leaving! This was the greatest news of the day! She could still see him everyday, isn't it great? She lifted up her hands to wipe away her tears once and for all, and looked happily at his back as he continued on walking home. But then something came up in her mind. She quickly followed him, speaking from behind:

- But wait a minute! That means...from now on you're living on your own? I mean, living alone in that huge mansion of yours... Aren't you scared?

Shinichi laughed:

- Me? Scared of living alone? Are you kidding? There's nothing to be afraid of!

Ran pouted. She always knew he was a brave person, but still... His mansion was huge! Living there alone made her feel... Ugh!

"He is such a brave guy! I could totally rely on him..." - Ran thought to herself and blushed.

.

.

.

.

- Oh Aoko, it's pink today? Cute!

- BaKaito! Don't you dare run! Stay right there!

Aoko screamed out loud, got a grip of a mop from nowhere and began chasing Kaito all around the classroom.

- WOW, I didn't know you could do magic tricks too Ahoko! Do you want to become my apprentice?

- BaKaito! Stay right there, now!

And their little game of tag continued, neither of them seemed to pay any attention to what was happening in the classroom until...

- Kuroba! Nakamori! We're still in class, for God's sake! TAKE YOUR SEAT, NOW! - the teacher's voice echoed loudly in the classroom.

Kaito and Aoko stopped dead on their tracks. Oops! Kaito turned his head towards the teacher, gave her his charming smile (which already killed most girls in his school):

- We're sorry teacher!

Then, with a snap of his fingers and a puff of smoke, Kaito and Aoko were back in their seats just like nothing happened. The teacher couldn't do anything but rolling her eyes, she sighed and went back to the lesson.

"School is so boring!" Kaito thought to himself. He never really paid any attention during classes, yet he was the school's top student. Duh! He had an IQ of around 400 (familiar to someone?). An amateur but really talented magician, also the school's famous prankster, with messy hair and violet eyes and a charming smile, he was indeed popular. And attractive. Well...

- BaKaito! What perverted thing are you thinking about?

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, Kaito turned around to see Aoko standing there, ready to leave. Oh yeah, the bell already rang. With another snap of his finger and another puff of smoke, he was prepared too.

- Ahoko! How do you know I was thinking about perverted things?

Aoko snorted:

- Because of the stupid grin on your face! Isn't it obvious?

Kaito turned around to look at his childhood friend, a smirk made its way onto his face:

- Well well well, maybe our Ahoko isn't as dumb as she looks, huh?

Aoko's face turned red as she got a grip of a mop from nowhere (seriously, it's such a waste if she didn't become a magician) and began chasing after Kaito (who was already running):

- BAKAITO! DON'T YOU DARE RUN! STAY RIGHT THERE!

And their little game of tag began...

.

- So, your mom said she would be going on a journey around the world, huh?

Aoko asked Kaito as they walked home.

- Yeah - Kaito answered - She said I'm old enough to take care of myself, so she wanted to go and discover the world. I personally think she only wanted to use up dad's savings.

Aoko burst out laughing, hard. Kaito looked to his side, blinking stupidly:

- What's so funny about that?

Aoko kept on laughing. She couldn't bring herself to a stop. After a while, she managed to stop laughing so hard, but she was still chuckling:

- You? Old enough to take care of yourself? Oh please! Kuroba-san must have thought too high of her son! Poor her! How could she think that her fourteen-year-old son, who always behaves like a five-year-old, could take care of himself?

And with that, she burst out laughing again.

Snorting, Kaito kept on walking, leaving her with her laughters behind, mumbling something like "Ahoko". After a while, Aoko managed to stop laughing hard but still smiling:

- I was serious! Won't you feel lonely living by yourself?

Kaito grinned:

- Why would I be? Living alone means more freedom, which is awesome! Besides I can have a lot of things to do even when I'm alone! So no need to worry!

Aoko sighed and pout. "Seriously, why on earth did I fall for a guy like this?"

.

.

.

.

- Mom, I'm home! - Kaito spoke out loud as he entered the house, but there was no answer.

Kaito wandered around the house to look for his mother, calling out "Mom!" every few steps. Finally, when he reached his mother's bedroom, he heard her talking, probably on the telephone. He turned towards his bedroom, but only after a few steps he heard his mother open the door.

- Kaito? You're home?

Kaito turned around (again) to face his mom:

- Yeah, mom. Is there anything special today?

His mother just smiled. He smiled back and made his way towards his room, but after about 3 steps, Chikage called out:

- Actually, there is. Change your clothes, take a shower and come down for dinner ok? I have something I want to ask your opinion!

And she left for the kitchen.

Kaito couldn't think of anything else but what his mother just said to him. Weird... "What's so important that she needs my opinion?". He kept wondering inside his head while changing his outfit and taking a shower. His mother had been running the family very well since his dad passed away, and he never ever disagreed with her about anything. She had been doing everything perfectly in her own way, so why needed his opinion, all of a sudden?

He came downstairs to find all the food had been prepared. He sat down on his usual seat, opposite his mother and they began the meal.

- How is the food, Kaito? - Chikage asked.

Grinning, Kaito responded:

- Tasty as usual! By the way, what is it that you said you wanted my opinion?

Putting her chopsticks down, Chikage looked up, straight into her son's eyes, her fingers intertwined. There was a mischievous look on her face, which really worried Kaito "Oh boy, what is she up to?"

- Mom? What's the matter?

Chikage answered after a sigh (fake, of course):

- You know that next week I'll be leaving for an around-the-world tour, don't you?

Still didn't understand a thing, Kaito could only nod so that his mother could continue:

- I... I intended to let you live here alone...on your own. I know you're old enough to take care of yourself just fine, without me. So that was my original intention, to let you live here alone, but...

Kaito didn't feel comfortable:

- But...what?

Sighed again, Chikage answered:

- But then I realized that you're not old enough, that you're not responsible enough to take care of yourself, so I've decided...

She was cut off by a very -shocked Kaito:

- WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Come on Mom, I'm 14 now! I'm surely old enough to take care of myself!

Chikage just smiled an evil smile:

- My decision has been made, and there's no going back, sweetheart!

Kaito could only stare at his mother in disbelief. This SUCKS! He spent almost the next half an hour trying to convince his mother to change his mind, and he tried almost every method he knew or he could come up with at that time, but the answer he received was only the shaking of his mother's head and her oh-so-evil smile. "I hate that smile!" Kaito thought to himself.

Finally he gave up. He was one persistent person, but compared to his mom, he was nothing. Sighing in defeat, he asked his mother, mockingly:

- So what's your decision? Hiring a babysitter? You know, hiring one for such a long time can cost you a fortune!

Still smiling, Chikage looked at her son, the look that gave Kaito a chill down on his spine:

- Oh no no no sweety! It's so much more better! Trust me!

Kaito sweatdropped! This surely can't be good! (Actually it's good, very good! But he didn't know at that time...)

.

.

.

.

1 week later.

.

- Mom, where are we going? And can you tell me who the friend I'm going to spend...I don't know...the rest of my life with? - Kaito asked his mother in the taxi, clearly unhappy. He hadn't been feeling good since his mother told him he would be living with a friend while she was away. But however hard he tried, he couldn't make his mother tell him who it was. The only thing she told him was "Don't worry, this is one of your best friend!" And he spent all his time since then to figure out who it was but no, he couldn't. (What's wrong with his intelligence?). One of his best friend? He didn't even have many close friends, not to mention best!

Bored, he looked out of the window. After a minute of enjoying the view, something struck him. This road...it's definitely not anywhere in Ekoda but somehow it seems...familiar...strangely familiar. This is definitely not the way to Aoko's house, so that leaves... One of his best friends? It must be...

Kaito broke into a wide grin. Oh, if this was his mother's decision, then it's way much better than living alone!

Chikage could see her son's reflection through the car window, and she smiled, this time, a genuine one.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi was standing at his door with a bottle of water in his hand. His parents would be leaving in a few minutes and after that, he could finally have the house all for himself. No more Mom's craziness! More late readings! Awesome! Shinichi smirked at the thought.

The sound of a car braking brought him back to reality. It was a taxi, and it stopped right in front of his gate. "It must be mom and dad's" Shinichi thought as he turned around to shout back into the house:

- MOM! DAD! Your taxi's here! Hurry up!

Then he turned back, and he was a little surprised to see two people getting out of the car (none is the driver). "Guest? But my parents are leaving today, and all their friends and relatives know that! Who could choose such a time to pay a visit?" Shinichi thought to himself. But then he immediately got the answer. A puff of smoke appeared right in front of him, making him cough. When it cleared, it revealed a boy that look almost identical to him, with slight differences, but still could easily pass as his twin without any more questions, and two big suitcases.

Shinichi blinked, then stared at the grinning boy in front of him, then blinked again, then looked down at the two suitcases, then looked up, then blinked again. The other boy was still grinning.

- KAITO? What are you doing here? And are those your mom's suitcases?

The grin never left Kaito's face:

- No, those're mine!

And that took Shinichi by surprise again:

- What? You mean you're going with your mom on that around-the-world journey that you told me about? I thought you didn't want to?

Kaito kept on grinning:

- No I don't want to! I'm not going!

Shinichi blinked again:  
>- Then what...<p>

But he was cut off by the happier-than-usual tone of his mother:

- Chikage! AW, it's been a long time since I last saw you!

Shinichi and Kaito both looked at Yukiko Kudo, who just came out of the house to hug Chikage Kuroba - who was still standing in the yard. Then they heard panting right behind them, and they turned around to see Yusaku Kudo struggling with 4 large suitcases. Shinichi and Kaito looked at each other, blinking, and looked at the suitcases again:

- Dad? Why do you need as much as 4 suitcases? And large ones?

Still panting, Yusaku answered his son:

- Believe it or not, they're all your mom's stuff, mostly clothes! My stuff only take up a quarter of one suitcase!

Shinichi could only groan while Kaito sweatdropped:

- Errr... Do you need any help, Kudo-san? - Kaito offered as Yusaku walked pass him, looking miserable.

Yusaku smiled in response:

- No thanks, I can handle this myself! No need to worry! - And he continued walking towards the taxi, miserably.

Suddenly remembered something, Shinichi turned to face Kaito:

- Ah yes, you haven't answered me what's with YOUR suitcases! Since you're not going, what are they doing here?

Kaito was just going to open his mouth when Yukiko said happily:

- His mother is leaving today too, on the same flight as ours, so we decided to let him stay here with you Shin-chan! Isn't it wonderful?

Shinichi's jaw dropped, eyes wide open. Kaito could only giggle on the sight.

- WHAT? HOW COME I NEVER HEARD OF IT?

Chikage smiled:

- We figured it to be a sweet surprise for both of you!

Still giggling, Kaito nodded in agreement:

- Yeah, even I figured that out only a few minutes ago, when I was already on the taxi. My mom refused to tell me anything about it!

Shinichi face-palmed. Great! Just great! And he thought he wouldn't have to deal with anymore insanity. Kaito is just as insane as his mother!

- Hey you two, hurry up or we're going to be late for the flight! - Yusaku called from the taxi after he had finished with the luggage.

- OK, we're coming! - Yukiko shouted back to her husband. Then she turned around to face the two boys, one was casting bored glance at his companion.

- Take good care of yourselves, boys! We'll send you postcards and presents, and maybe visit you too! - Yukiko and Chikage told their sons.

- No need to do that! We're fine by ourselves! - The boys answered in union.

Giggling, Chikage and Yukiko waved them goodbye and went towards the taxi where Yusaku had been standing.

- Bye boys! Take care! - Yusaku waved.

- Bye dad!

- Bye Yusaku-san!

The taxi left for the airport.

.

Closing the door, Shinichi said in his usual bored tone:

- Well, guess you'll stay in the guest's room or my parents', Kai...

There was no sight of Kaito anywhere.

"Strange, where did he go?" Shinichi thought. He went to check everywhere in the house, but still he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Finally, he opened the door to his room, his OWN room, and he found Kaito putting his clothes into his closet.

Wha...?

- KAITO! What do you think you're doing?

Not turning around, Kaito answered:

- Putting away my clothes, what does it look like?

Shinichi protested:

- But this is my room! And that's my closet! There are plenty of rooms in my house! And each room has its own closet! Why here?

Closing his suitcase, Kaito stood up, turned towards the door where Shinichi was standing, grinning:

- You really thought that I would live in a separate room if I got a chance to live in the same house as you? Come on, get a little bit more realistic! That would be SO boring! Besides - he looked down, his eyes hidden by his hair, then he looked up with the cutest watery puppy-dog eyes - I would feel SO, SO lonely, Shin-chan!

Shinichi rose his would have had effect on almost anybody, but not him. Heh, they had been friends for a long time! Shinichi had already grown immune with Kaito's puppy-dog eyes. But still, Shinichi threw his arms in the air as he turned around:

- Fine! Do whatever you want! I'll be in the library if you want to find me!

And he shut the door, leaving a grinning Kaito inside.

"Great! First I have to live in the same house with an insane person, now that said person's gone, I have to share the same room with another insane person! Things are getting worse!" Shinichi thought to himself. But he can't help as he let a slight smile tug at his lips, mumbling:

- Maybe it won't be so bad after all... A roomate huh?

.

2 a.m.

Shinichi opened the door to his bedroom. He was so engrossed in his Sherlock Holmes books he lost track of time. He went inside and he saw Kaito already in bed, his face facing the walls. But with the moonlight, his body seemed to glow a beautiful white light. Shinichi was lost in the image for about 5 minutes, then suddenly he shook his head, smiled, and he quickly changed into pyjamas and got on the bed too. He looked at Kaito's face again, and he felt something in his heart, something...warm.

He put his hand on Kaito's own, then slowly moved up to caress his cheeks. Then he retreat his hand, sighing.

- Good night, Kaito.

Then Shinichi slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

4 a.m.

Kaito woke up. He was never the kind of person who need much sleep. If he sleeps less, he will have more time to do other things, and there are many other interesting things to do than sleeping. He sat up, yawned, stretched, and turned to his right to see a sleeping Shinichi right next to him.

He didn't know what time Shinichi went to bed last night. He knew his friend had a habit of staying up late reading books so he didn't wait for him last night. Probably Shinichi went to bed while he was still asleep.

Watching Shinichi sleeping gave him a strange feeling. He felt...peaceful. Really. He laid down again, only his face facing Shinichi's this time. He kept on watching Shinichi sleeping, sometimes he used his hand to caress his friend's cheeks. And slowly, slowly, Kaito drifted off to la la land again.

.

*The sound of the doorbell, 3 times*

Ran was getting impatient. She just pressed the doorbell 3 times and Shinichi still hadn't answered yet. "That detective-geek must have overslept...again! When will he learn that staying up late reading books is not good for his healt?" - Ran thought to herself. And after the 4th time, she couldn't stand it anymore and she used her key (Ran had the keys to Shinichi's house) to open the door and went inside. And greeting her was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs along with voices:

- I'm late! Ran won't be happy about this! Oh come on! I don't want one of her infamous kicks right in my face!

- I thought you set the alarm! It's your fault!

- My fault? What about you? Why didn't you set it yoursel...

Shinichi stopped dead on his track on seeing Ran. But unfortunately, his companion didn't stop soon enough so...

The 2 boys ended up on the floor after a loud crash.

- Kai, get off me immediately! You're so heavy!

- Me? Heavy? Excuse me but for your information we have the same weight!

Ran blinked, then used her hands to sweep her eyes, and then blink again. 2 Shinichi(s)? No way! There's no way!

... Or there is?

The fact that there was 2 Shinichi(s) right in front of her eyes really surprised her. Although the 2 are slightly different, the similarities between them: their faces, their bodies, their voices... There are just too many! If Ran didn't know better, she would have thought Shinichi had a twin.

- So Shinichi, you finally found your long lost twin brother? - Ran asked, giggling.

The 2 boys looked up to see Ran standing right in front of them. In a flash, they stood up. Shinichi scratched the back of his head, smiling:

- Oh Ran! Hey! I didn't see yo...

But he was cut off as the other boy stepped forward, took a bow and held out a rose. Ran checked him from head to toe. He was almost a perfect clone of Shinichi, except that his hair was really messy and he had violet eyes, not blue.

- Hi! You must be the famous Mouri Ran that Shinichi always tells me about! My name is Kuroba Kaito, Shinichi's new roomate, nice to meet you!

Ran blinked. Then her head clicked and everything made sense again. Shinichi already told her about this guy, and he already mentioned about their similar looks. It was just... Ran never thought they would be so much alike. She took his rose, blushed:

- Oh, nice to meet you too Kuroba-kun. Shinichi has told me so much about you. He told me about your mother's trip too. So you two are now living together? - Ran asked. She knew about Kaito's father. Well she was his fan at that time. She knew, so she avoided mentioning him.

- Call me Kaito, it's ok. Yeah, my mom and his parents are close friends so they decided that we should stay together.

- So...that means you live here now, right? Do you go to school here too?

- Yeah! In fact, I transferred to your school. Today is my first day! - Kaito grinned.

- That's so awesome! Would you like to go to school with me? I can show you the way! - Ran offered.

- That would be my honour. Thanks!

And they walked out of the house together, kept on chatting, leaving a blinking Shinichi behind.

What just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

3 more years passed.

.

.

.

.

*The sound of the doorbell, 5 times*

Ran was starting to get impatient. Every time, yes, every time she came to the mansion, she had to press the bell for numerous times, then she had to open the door herself because there were no answer, of course.

.

Shinichi still had the habit of staying up late reading books, then caressed Kaito's cheek for about 15 minutes before going to sleep.

Kaito always woke up early, but then he got lost in the image of Shinichi sleeping, therefore he drifted off to sleep himself, again.

Maybe these two sharing the same room wasn't quite a good idea.

Ran didn't know about this.

.

Ran opened the door with her own key, mumbling "Why can't these two get up early just once? For a change?". And just like every other time, she came inside to hear loud footsteps on the stairs, then two voices blaming the other for not setting up the alarm (Seriously, did they never learn?), then of course, a loud crash and afterwards, two bodies lying on the ground, one above another.

- Shinichi? Could you please be nice and GET OFF ME?

Shinichi just glared at Kaito, who was lying beneath him, and quickly stood up. Kaito followed, only to see an annoyed Ran right in front of them, her hands on her hips:

- Do you realize today is the first day of the new school year? And also our first day of high school! Couldn't you at least get up early, just this time, so that we won't be late on our VERY FIRST DAY?

The two boys look at each other, blinking, then Shinichi spoke:

- But we were never late! We always get to school on time, don't we?

Shinichi turned to his side to look at Kaito, trying to find himself an ally. Kaito casted him a bright smile, then nodded in agreement.

Ran could only sigh:

- Whatever, hurry up or we're gonna be late!

.

- Well, guess the three of us are stuck with each other for three more years - Ran said as she sat down on her seat, Shinichi next to her and Kaito behind Shinichi.

Kaito only grinned:

- Isn't it awesome that we're in the same class? I myself like it very much! What about you Shinichi?

Shinichi only "hmph". Kaito stood up to look over his shoulder and he wasn't really surprised to see Shinichi holding a Sherlock Holmes book. He snatched the book from his friend and tossed it out of the window, which made Shinichi yelp:

- Kaito! What do you think you're doing?

Kaito smirked:

- Punishing you for doing bad things! Remember what I said when we first met? Reading too much is not good for your health, especially your eyes!

Shinichi rolled his eyes, then casted his friends his usual bored glance:

- My eyes are still as good as new, thank you! Now could you give me my book back?

Kaito only rolled his eyes, smirked. Shinichi sighed:

- Please?

Kaito grinned:

- Only if you promise me one thing!

- And what would it be?

- From now until the end of the school day, you won't read anymore! Textbook is an exception, but besides them, you're not to touch anymore books! Agree?

Shinichi's eyes opened wide as he started to babble:

- But... but... I... you...

Kaito's grin slowly turned into a smirk:

- If you don't agree then you might as well kiss your book goodbye... Shin-chan!

Shinichi face-palmed. Great! How am I to survive without books? I would die! NO!

- Do you agree to my condition, Shin-chan? - Still smirking, Kaito asked Shinichi, his voice full of mischief.

Shinichi looked up. His eyes locked with Kaito's, silently asking for another condition, but he could see the answer clearly in his those violet orbs. Kaito intended to show no mercy. How cruel!

Slowly, Shinichi nodded, miserably. Grinning in victory, Kaito snapped his fingers and a puff of white smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared, the book showed up in Kaito's hand and he handed it to his friend. Shinichi took it from him and turned around, intended to "forget" about his promise. But when he opened the first page, he saw a note in the book:

"I give you 5 seconds to put it into your bag."

Quickly shutting the book and putting it away, Shinichi turned around again to face a smirking Kaito and...

Ran decided she had had enough of all this. Although in her opinion, Kaito might have been a little too cruel, but if she were him, she would have done the same thing. That's the only solution when it comes to Shinichi and books. And now the problem had been solved, she decided to leave the two boys alone. She turned to her side and saw a brown-haired girl.

- Hi, I'm Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you!

The girl turned to face Ran. Soon after, a bright smile appeared.

- Nice to meet you too, my name is Suzuki Sonoko!

.

1 month later.

.

- Seriously Ran, why do we have to wait for those two idiots like... every day? Why don't we just go to school by ourselves? Those two do nothing but slow us down, really! - Sonoko complained - By the way, I couldn't believe it when you told me they weren't twins! I mean, look at them! The similarities between them! And they're not even related at all!

Ran nodded in agreement:

- I have to agree. I've heard Shinichi mention Kaito before we met in person. He did talk about how alike they are, but I could never have thought they are THAT analogous!

Sonoko nodded. Then she glanced at her watch:

- Those two idiots! What's taking them so long? How can you wait for them everyday? Without irritation? Seriously, why don't we just go to school first?

Ran turned to her friends and smiled:

- We've been friends for a very long time, Sonoko! I know it is annoying, but if I don't wait for them then I would feel... I don't know... I feel something is missing. And besides, we have to go past the house to get to school, right? So it's not exactly a problem. Moreover...

Ran stopped talking and smiled, her cheeks blushed slightly. She looked down on the ground. Sonoko seemed confused for a minute before her eyes sparkled. She broke into a wide grin, a grin full of mischief:

- Oooooh! This is hot news! You've got to tell me everything about it, Ran! Details! Details! Which one of them? The calm-and-cool detective or the hyperactive magician? Who? You have to tell me Ran!

Ran blushed even more. She smiled shyly:

- Err...um... But you have to promise me you won't tell anybody!

Sonoko didn't seem to able to hold her excitement:

- I swear I won't tell anyone! Now please tell me!

Ran looked down on the ground, mumbled, her cheeks bright red:

- Err...I...um...He...That's...

But Ran didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. To Sonoko's annoyance, the mansion's door busted open.

- Why didn't you set the alarm? It was supposed to be your turn yesterday! You and your stupid Holmes books! Why don't you seem to be paying attention to anything else when it comes to him?

Glancing at Kaito through the corner of his eyes, Shinichi replied:

- You say this almost every morning! Why is it always my turn? I'm not the one staying up late every night practicing some stupid magic tricks and pranks! So you're in no position to complain!

And the blaming kept going on until the two boys heard somebody coughing. They turned their heads to see a grinning Sonoko and a red-faced Ran. Confused, Shinichi rose his eyebrow:

- Ran? Are you blushing? What...

He was cut off by an over-excited Sonoko:  
>- Come on Ran, you have to tell me! I'm dying to know here!<p>

Ran's blush deepened as she turned around, starting to walk towards the gate:

- No Sonoko, another time, not now! Let's go!

Still grinning, Sonoko followed her friends. Shinichi turned to send Kaito a confused look, silently asking "What's going on?". Kaito just shrugged in reply, and the two boys started to follow the girls.

.

- Hey, I heard there are new students transferring to our school today! I wonder if there is any handsome boy... - Sonoko told Ran when they sat down.

Ran just smiled. A girl sitting in front of them turned down to join the conversation:

- Well, however handsome they are, they sure can't be more good-looking than the two over there! - And she turned towards Shinichi and Kaito, who were doing...something with a book and didn't seem to pay any attention to their surroundings.

And she turned back. Sonoko turned to glance at the two boys and tapped her chin:

- Yeah, they are good-looking indeed, still I can't bring myself to actually...like them...

Then suddenly realized something, she turned to her side, grinning:

- Ran, you haven't told me yet! Who is it? Who is it? Tell me!

Ran blushed again, hard. She hid her face in a textbook:

- Not now, Sonoko! Not here! Be patient!

Sonoko pouted. Right that moment, the teacher came in, followed by a new student,a girl. Upon seeing the girl, all the students in the class turned to look at Ran, blinking, then turned back to the new pupil again. Sonoko's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her, she spoke - a little too loud:

- Ran, look! That girl... She looks just like your twin sister!

Ran's head came out from behind the book to get a better look at the 3 new students. On the other side of the classroom, Shinichi and Kaito also seemed to hear Sonoko too as they looked up from the book they're reading, locked eyes with each other for a moment before their eyes caught the image of the a figure standing next to the teacher. And Kaito's eyes widened, his jaw dropped to the ground:

- A..Aoko? - Kaito asked out loud.

The Ran-look-alike girl turned her heads towards the source of the sound, and immediately she was taken aback.

- Kai...Kaito? Is it really you?

Their eyes locked. They couldn't focus on anything but each other. Shinichi and Ran turned their attention from the newcomer to Kaito for several times, before they looked at each other as well. Ran's eyebrow raised in inquiry, and Shinichi just shrugged in answer. However the teacher seemed to feel the tension in the classroom and decided to step in:

- Class, we're having a new student today. Please welcome her!

Then she turned to them:

- Why don't you introduce yourself to everybody?

Aoko gave Kaito one last look that clearly said "We need to talk!" before facing the class:

- Hello everyone, my name is Nakamori Aoko, and I've been transferred here from Ekoda. It's great for me to be here and I hope to get along well with everyone!

Everybody clapped their hands as to welcome the new girl. The teacher then arranged the seat for Aoko:

- Nakamori-san, please take the seat behind Mouri-san over there.

The two new students went to their own position and sat down. Aoko took the seat behind Ran, which also meant she would sit to Kaito's right. After sitting down, Aoko turned to her left to take a look at Kaito only to find him staring at her questioningly, which made her blush so she turned forward to face the board. Kaito rolled his eyes, sighed and turned himself when he received a note from Shinichi

"Who is the new girl? You two seem to know each other. And she resembles Ran, a lot."

Smiling, Kaito wrote down his answer.

"She's my childhood friend, Aoko Nakamori, daughter of Inspector Nakamori from Ekoda, guess you've heard of him before. Me and her, it's quite like you and Ran, though I haven't contacted her much since I moved in with you."

That seemed to be enough information for Shinichi as no more notes were passed down.

.

"Bell ringing".

- Ahoko! What on earth are you doing here? What do you mean you've been transferred here?

Kaito stood next to Aoko's desk, demanding an answer while Shinichi was chatting with Ran and Sonoko about the similarities between her and the new girl. Aoko answered, though she wasn't looking into her friend's eyes:

- Well, my dad got transferred to Beika, so we moved here about 3 days ago. And since Ekoda High is too far from here, I have to attend this school instead.

Kaito just stared at her:

- 3 days ago? Why didn't you inform me then?

Aoko looked up into his eyes, smiling:

- Well, I was thinking of surprising you by finding your class during a break or looking for you during lunchtime but it seemed that Fate has decided everything on its own. And besides, isn't it nice that we're now attending the same class again? Just like old times!

Kaito just raised his eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. Then suddenly, his eyes glowed mischievously:

- Just like old times, you say?

Aoko immediately regretted what she had just said, but it was too late as her skirt had been flipped up and Kaito was grinning:

- Yellow today huh? Not bad for a new start!

Aoko instantly grabbed a mop out of nowhere, her face wearing the color of a tomato:

- BAKAITO! HOW DARE YOU? STAY RIGHT THERE, YOU PERVERTED!

And they performed their usual chase of old time, much to everyone's surprise. Kaito was famous for his pranks and almost everyone had had the experience of being the victim (except for Shinichi, he always managed to dodge all of Kaito's traps), but they've never seen this angle of Kaito before.

.

Ran and Sonoko quickly became friends with Aoko and she joined the 4 of them on their way home. They paid her a visit too her new house, met her father, stayed for about 30 minutes and then left. When Shinichi and Kaito had parted ways with the 2 girls, Shinichi turned to Kaito, his eyebrow raised in inquiry:

- What's with the skirt-flipping earlier today? I didn't know you were such a pervert!

Kaito laughed:

- It was just a joke on Aoko that I used to perform when we were still in Ekoda. She was the only girl since that was the only way for me to prank her!

Shinichi only rolled his eyes in response. Kaito giggled, then he put his arms around Shinichi's neck from behind:

- Are you jealous Shin-chan? It doesn't mean anything, you don't have to worry!

Shinichi replied in his infamous-bored-tone:

- Who said I was jealous? Stop daydreaming.

Kaito giggled again but still left his arms around the other's neck, and Shinichi made no move to protest, so they went home like that.

.

2 a.m.

Shinichi opened the door to his room, and found a sleeping Kaito on the bed as usual. He quickly changed into his pajamas, then lied down next to his friend. He then turned to look at Kaito's peaceful sleeping face, remembering their contact earlier that day, then turned away. Thank God he didn't blush in front of Kaito or he would find out...

Shinichi turned to face Kaito once more, he seemed to be fighting mentally. Then he made his decision.

He came closer to Kaito, then slowly, really slowly, and gently, pressed his lips to Kaito's.

1 sec.

2 secs.

3 secs.

Shinichi pulled away. He raised his fingers to touch his lips, then he smiled to himself. Giving one last look to his friend (his love), he whispered "Good night", then drifted off to sleep himself.

.

4 a.m.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. Slowly came to his sense, he smiled, remembering the strange dream he had last night. Shinichi was kissing him... He smiled, again, at the thought. If only it were real...

He turned to face Shinichi, who was still sleeping peacefully. He kept on staring at him, couldn't bring himself to look away. Shinichi seemed so...perfect...

Kaito brought himself closer to his friend, who was still unaware of his surrounding.

Their lips touched, gently, for 3 seconds, before Kaito pulled away.

He lied down, tried to go back to sleep, but he found that he couldn't.

He brought his fingers up to touch his lips, then smiled softly. His first kiss...

He shook his head gently and got out of bed.

.

7.30 a.m.

Ran and Sonoko was surprised, to see the 2 boys waiting for them in front of the mansion, which never happened before, and that made Aoko confused. And the 3 girls were confused even more when they noticed the 2 boys kept avoiding each other's eyes on their way to school. They still talked, joked and laughed like any other days, but the effort in trying not to make eye-contact was visible.

"What happened?" - the 3 girls wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

- Congratulations Ran! You've won the karate championship! That is totally incredible! - Sonoko acclaimed with excitement.

Aoko looked at Ran with admiration in her eyes:

- Wow Ran, you're amazing! I wish I could be like you! Maybe you can teach me karate sometimes, when you're free, is that ok?

Ran turned turned towards Aoko and nodded happily. Then she looked at the 2 boys chatting in front of them, and suddenly she blushed madly. Of course, the two remaining girls didn't miss this sight.

- Why are you suddenly blushing, Ran? Is something wrong?

Sonoko only grinned:

- Probably she's nervous about her first official date, right Ran?

Sonoko's remark made Ran blush even more (if that's even possible). Aoko thought for a moment, then it hit her:

- You mean the promise Shinichi made to Ran earlier? That he would take her to Tropical Land if she won the tournament?

Sonoko only nodded in agreement, still grinning. Ran was still blushing. As for Aoko, she seemed quite for a moment, her eyes glued to the ground.

- Aoko, what's wrong? - Ran asked, her voice full of concern.

- You are a lucky girl, Ran - she smiled brightly to Ran, then her face turned sad again - I only wish I had a chance like that with Kaito...

Ran stared at her new best friend, while Sonoko couldn't help giggling.

- You like Kaito? - Ran asked in surprise.

Aoko only nodded, her cheeks slowly grew hot. Ran didn't say anything for a while, she seemed to be thinking. Then she turned to her friend, smiling happily:

- I think I have just the solution!

.

- Shinichi? Do you remember what you promised me?

Shinichi's eyes blinked in confusion:

- Huh? What did I promise you?

Ran's eyes glare turned dangerous as she smiled a I'm-not-happy smile:

- Don't tell me you've forgotten!

Shinichi smiled sheepishly, scratching his head:

- I was just kidding! No need to get angry Ran! The promise that I would take you to Tropical Land if you won the championship, right? So when?

Ran blushed again. "This is gonna be my first official date with Shinichi!". Still she didn't forget what she had planned the day before. She grabbed Aoko's arm:

- This Saturday afternoon, is it ok with you? And I would like to take - she turned to see Aoko looking at her, confused - Aoko with me - then she caught the sight of Kaito standing next to Shinichi - and Kaito as well. So what do you think?

Shinichi blinked, apparently taken aback. Kaito's eyebrow rose, obviously amused. Aoko stared at her best friend standing next to her, her eyes wide opened. "So this is the solution Ran was talking about? She didn't just say that!". The moment of silence lasted for a couple of minutes before Shinichi decided to break it:

- I don't mind as long as they agree. - He replied in a clearly I-don't-mind-at-all tone.

Ran looked at Kaito in his eyes:

- So Kaito, will you go with us?

Kaito was going to open his mouth to protest. It's true, he didn't feel happy at all to see his crush going on a date with another girl. But he wasn't the kind of friend that would ruin his best friends' moments, so of course he had to find an excuse to drop out of this. But right that moment, the one moment when he was going to say "No", he met Ran's glare, which clearly implied "Go or die!". That, sent a chill down Kaito's spine. So he turned away from Ran's eyes, only to see Shinichi glancing at him. The only thing weird is that there seemed to be some kind of...sadness in Shinichi's eyes, in the look he was sending him, though it turned back to the normal bored one Shinichi always wore.

Or maybe Kaito was just hallucinating it.

He turned again, to meet Ran's eyes, again. He swallowed hard:

- Err... Well, it depends on Aoko! You just ask her! It's up to her!

Aoko seemed to have regained her consciousness as she was going to open her mouth to protest as well (No way she would interrupt their date! That's rude!):

- Actually I...

But she was cut off by an overexcited Ran:

- Of course she agrees! So we're settled then! See you two at 2 p.m. at the gate! Don't be late!

With that she dragged a dumbstruck Aoko out of the class, leaving the two boys behind. Kaito only smiled slightly, shook his head, then turned to Shinichi. And again, he caught another glance Shinichi was sending him. Though, contrast to the previous one, this one seemed to contain...pure happiness and joy. Despite the fact that this one, like its predecessor, only lasted less than a second before it returned to normal indifferent look.

And again, maybe he was seeing things.

.

- This is the third ice-cream you've had this afternoon Kaito! - Aoko claimed, clearly unhappy.

- But I can't resist it! It's too eye-catching! And delicious as well! - Kaito pouted.

- Do you intend to stay up all night? If you keep on adding too much sugar to your body, you won't be able to get any sleep. - Shinichi pointed out.

Kaito grinned in reply:

- You don't have to worry about that! I can assure you that it won't happen!

Shinichi only snorted, while Ran started to wonder:

- You know, lately you two have been quite punctual. No more getting up late. So what exactly happened?

Kaito managed to keep a straight face, but he was really worried on the inside. Does Shinichi know that it was because he couldn't go back to sleep after the kiss?

- No, ask this idiot. For some reason he seemed to get up early recently. - Shinichi replied with his monotone, which really assuaged Kaito. Lucky Shinichi didn't know! He could only grin when Ran looked at him, her eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Aoko decided to cut in:

- Oh come on, stop wasting our precious time! Come on, what do you say we take a ride on the roller coaster?

Ran's face lit up:

- Now that's such a great idea! Come on!

And the two girls dragged each other towards the roller coaster. Kaito looked at Shinichi, clearly amused, and Shinichi only rolled his eyes and shrugged. The two boys followed suit. They bought the tickets and went for a ride. It would have been an exciting ride if there hadn't been screams and blood when they got out of the cave.

.

- Excellent deductions as usual, Kudo-kun! Job well-done! - Inspector Megure patted on Shinichi's shoulder, congratulated him on solving the murder.

Shinichi only smiled in reply. Then after everything was finished, he turned to his 3 friends and walked towards them. They seemed to have recovered from the incident, but there was still a sign of repel on their faces.

- I'm sorry this happened, guys, especially Ran... It was supposed to be a day full of joy, but... - Shinichi said sadly, his face expressed an apologetic look.

Kaito, nearly fully recovered, only smiled and threw his arm around Shinichi's neck:

- Come on, it's not your fault that girl decided to murder her boyfriend in the middle of the ride! Besides, the past's the past! Everything's gone now! So I say we go grab something to eat and then come to the firework show to get good seats before the place is crowded with people!

Ran and Aoko managed to smile as well and nodded their heads, apparently agreed with Kaito. They started walking. Kaito and Shinichi was beginning to start too when Shinichi saw a man dressed in black suit, black hat and black sunglasses, run past him and disappeared at a dark corner. "It was the man from before, I knew something was suspicious about them... However, where's the other one?" Shinichi thought to himself. He felt like going after him to investigate, so he shouted to the girls ahead of him (and Kaito as well):  
>- Guys, I've got a little problem I need to take care of! Just go ahead, I'll catch up with you later!<p>

And he turned, about to run after the man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But hardly had he taken any step when a hand took a grip on his arm:

- Now wait a second! Where do you think you're going?

It was Kaito.

Shinichi replied, obviously in a hurry:

- I've got some problem, let me go!

As he said, he tried to yank his arm free but Kaito's grip on his arm was like iron and he refused to let the detective go.

- What kind of problem?

Shinichi took a look around, then he lowered his head, whispering, only loud enough for him and Kaito:

- I saw this suspicious-looking man, the man dressed in all black from the roller coaster, he just disappeared at that corner - He raised his hand to point at the place - He seemed to be up to something. I want to go and check. Now please let me go, OK?

Shinichi tried to yank his arm free again, but again Kaito refused to let the detective go.

Kaito shook his head, whispered in answer:

- Supposed you're right. But remember, first of all, I know you're a detective, but sorry to say that you're not an official one. Not yet. Your behaviour may be considered stalking, which is against the law, I guess you know that. And - he began to spoke out loud, intended for Ran and Aoko to hear as well - Today is supposed to be a day for Ran, right? You promised her. That's why every problem will have to wait, isn't it right? - And Kaito turned towards Ran's position, and he received constant nods from Ran, while Aoko only giggling.

Shinichi couldn't believe his ears. All the detective senses in his body screamed for him to go after the man. He tried again, harder this time, to yank his arm free, but again, he failed. Kaito could be strong if he wanted to be.

Shinichi's eyes turned serious, he looked straight into Kaito's playful violet orbs:

- Kaito, I'm not kidding. Let me go!

And almost immediately, the Kaito's eyes turned serious as well, the grin on his face vanished:

- I'm sorry Shinichi, but my answer is still no!

And with that said, Kaito dragged Shinichi along with him, his eyes turned back to be playful as normal, ignoring all Shinichi's protest.

.

A week.

It's been a week.

It's been a week since the day they went to Tropical Land, and Shinichi still hadn't spoke to Kaito ever since.

Shinichi was really unhappy about Kaito the other day, since then Shinichi had stopped talking to Kaito. Aside from the usual greetings and things like that, Shinichi never spoke to Kaito.

Even the look he sent him had turned into the coldest look, the blank look, the kind that didn't show any emotions.

And that really drove Kaito mad.

All attempts Kaito made, hoping Shinichi to forgive him, failed miserably.

Ran, Aoko and Sonoko was surprised to see the two boys acting like this. They were usually really close, but now they seemed to be strangers, real strangers.

Everytime they tried to find out what was going on

Shinichi would only look at them, blankly, then returned to his book.

Kaito would look at them, smile sadly, then he looked at Shinichi and slowly walked out of the classroom.

It was really intense between them.

Kaito had already given up playing pranks on the class for the whole week, which showed that he was really, really depressed.

.

Shinichi slowly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. At least he still slept in the same bed with Kaito.

But he had stopped kissing him before drifting off to sleep.

He had given up his daily routine, all because he still couldn't forgive Kaito for what he had done.

Shinichi just laid there, thinking about the past incident. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

- You are really mad, aren't you? About what I've done?

It was Kaito's voice. He was facing the wall, so Shinichi couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded hoarse, cracked. And he was still awake. He never stayed up this late.

Shinichi didn't answer.

- It's...not that I didn't believe you... It's because...actually...I was...afraid...

Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He felt he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

- What were you afraid of?

Still didn't turn around, Kaito replied:

- I saw them too, from the roller coaster ride... They seemed to be armed... What if you're discovered, then got shot? I won't be able to stand that, you know... I'm just scared... that something might happen to you...

Shinichi sighed. He was going to reply when Kaito spoke again:

- I know you're mad at me... And I deserved it... But at the time I couldn't help myself... I'm sorry, but - his voice began to raise - please, Shinichi, stop! Please don't ignore me anymore, don't give me the emotionless looks anymore, because I can't stand this! Please...

Kaito's voice cracked again, and he felt like he was about to cry. He shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. He won't cry. Yeah. He won't.

A hand went over his body, hugging him tightly. The hand then found his own hand, and held it, squeezed it. A face was buried into his hair, then slowly went down his neck. Kaito blushed. Yeah, blushed. Shinichi was the only one around whom he didn't have to keep his poker face.

"Just sleep" Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ear.

- Please Shinichi... Forgive me? - Kaito asked softly.

Shinichi nodded slightly, still hugging Kaito. Kaito smiled, the first bright and genuine smile in a week. The two slowly drifted off to sleep, Kaito still in Shinichi's embrace.

The first time since their adolescence.


	6. Chapter 6

- Hey Shinichi, I'm going out for a while, ok? - Kaito said, putting on his jacket.

Eyes still didn't leave the TV screen, which was showing a Sherlock Holmes movie, Shinichi asked:

- Where are you going?

- Back to my house in Ekoda, it's been quite a while since I last visited it. I think I should come over and check on it, maybe clean the house as well. - Kaito said, making his way to the door and putting on his shoes. He stood up, opened the door:

- It'll only take me a while, I'll be home in no time.

But hardly had he taken any step outside when he heard Shinichi called out:

- Wait a second!

He turned his head back into the house to see Shinichi had already turned off the TV and grabbed his own jacket:

- I'm coming with you. It's quite banal staying at home all alone. Besides, I can help you with the cleaning, don't you think?

Shinichi put on his shoes as well and he made his way to the door, pushed Kaito outside and locked it. Then he turned to look at Kaito, who was still staring at him:

- What's wrong? You don't mind me accompanying you, do you?

Kaito broke into a wide grin, he grabbed his friend's hand and started dragging him:

- Of course not! Come on, let's go!

.

- Hmm, your house seemed to be the same as last time I visited, which was... When was it again? Last time I came to your house? - Shinichi asked while cleaning the living room floor.

- I don't quite remember, it's been a long time. About 2 weeks before I moved in with you, I suppose. The time that my mother and yours went shopping together and she dropped you here, remember? - Kaito answered as he dusted the closet.

- Ah yes, then our moms return and they made us try out the clothes they bought for us, right? - Shinichi replied.

Kaito snickered:

- In my memory, that was the least pathetic time!

Shinichi nodded in agreement:

- My point exactly. Everytime they bought clothes for us, they just didn't know when to stop. And I only found about 5 useful things each time, while the total number was...

- ...around 100. - Kaito continued and the 2 burst into laughter.

Shinichi finished with the living room and moved to the hallway. And immediately, his eyes caught the image of the large portrait of Kuroba Toichi.

- Hey, Kaito... - Shinichi called his friend.

- Hmm? - Came Kaito's reply.

- Do you...miss your dad? - Shinichi asked with a hesitant tone.

Kaito froze. His face showed no emotions at all. He slowly lowered his hands and turned towards the portrait as well. Step by step, slowly, he made his way towards the picture, then he stopped when he was next to his friend.

Silence covered the house for a long time.

- I do. - Came the reply. - Everyday.

Shinichi said nothing. In fact, he was at a loss of words. He couldn't think of what to say, to comfort his friend.

- I... He's probably the most talented magician in the world. At least in my point of view. - That was all Shinichi could say.

But that was all that needed. Kaito turned to face him, a smile appeared on his face. A sad, but genuine smile.

Then he turned to the portrait again. Carefully, Kaito raised his hand, run it along the picture.

Suddenly, something clicked.

The picture turned and opened, revealed a secret room hidden behind it.

Which, caused the two boys a shock. A strong one, indeed, as their eyes widened and silence covered the whole house for a long, long time.

.

.

.

.

The cassette player finished. Kaito felt really, really weak as his knees couldn't seem to hold his body anymore. He was about to collapsed when two arms took hold of him and gently lowered him to the ground.

Kaito just sat there for a long time. He just sat there, on the ground. His eyes stared at the space in front of him, his face showed absolutely no emotions at all.

30 minutes passed.

Shinichi was really worried. He knew their discovery was huge, and he was shocked too, but he knew it was nothing compared to Kaito. It was his father anyway. His role model, his idol, his teacher...

30 more minutes passed.

Shinichi was extremely worried. Kaito couldn't sit still for such a long time before. Never ever before. But he didn't dare to disturb his friend. He just kept on holding and looking at his friend, nothing more.

30 more minutes.

Shinichi really couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kaito's shoulders and started to shake his best friend:

- Kaito! Kaito! Can you hear me? Kaito!

No answer. Kaito was still in his shocked state. He didn't seem to hear Shinichi, which made Shinichi really worried.

- Kaito! Snap out of it, please! You're really worrying me! Kaito!

Still no answer.

Shinichi was frightened. Yeah, frightened. He grabbed anything he could near him (namely a remote control) and hit Kaito on his head. Hard.

1 sec.

2 secs.

3 secs.

Kaito started blinking. He seemed to be back to consciousness as he adjusted his sight back to the boy in front of him.

Shinichi sighed in relief. He got his friend back. But he didn't have a chance to relax for long as Kaito immediately threw his arms around Shinichi's neck and buried his face there as well.

Shinichi stiffened. But after a moment he relaxed again. Slowly, he brought his own hands to his friend's back, started rubbing and patting it gently.

Suddenly Shinichi felt wet at the crook of his neck. Tears? Kaito was...crying?

The first time ever. Ever since that night 10 years ago.

.

.

.

.

- Kaito, I still don't think this is a good idea. - Shinichi said as he opened the door to his house.

- I've made my decision and there's nothing that can make me change my mind Shinichi! Now please can we drop this topic? - Kaito didn't seem to be very happy, which is quite abnormal.

- But Kaito - Shinichi grabbed Kaito's arm, made him turned back to face him - You heard your dad in the cassette. Those people... They're extremely dangerous! What if you got hurt? Or more serious, you may even... Please, you have to think this over carefully!

Kaito looked down. He didn't answer at first. His eyes were hidden by his hair. Silence took over for quite a long time before Kaito spoke again.

- I've been suspicious... For quite a long time actually... About my dad's case... I've had a feeling that it wasn't just simply an accident - Shinichi stiffened. He had this feeling too, he just didn't know Kaito had it as well.

- And my suspicion has been proved... Just about a while ago... - Kaito continued, he looked up, straight into Shinichi's eyes, his vision began to get covered with water - And you're telling me to leave those jerks alone? Leave the damn bastard that murdered my father alone? - His voice raised - No, Shinichi, I...can't... I just...can't...

- What about the police? We can ask for their help! Please Kaito, let the police handle this. It is dangerous. You shouldn't...

- The police? - Kaito cut his friend off immediately - The police could do nothing about this! Absolutely nothing! Not 10 years ago, and definitely not now! And it's even worse now! There's no evidence, no proof! All we have is my dad's cassette! And bring it to the police? Yeah right, the only thing they'll manage to find out is that my dad is Kaitou Kid! THE KAITOU KID! The police is my last option, understand Shinichi?

The two boys looked straight into each other's eyes. And the only thing Shinichi could see in the usually-playful indigo orbs this time was definitely not mischief. It was determination, the desire to revenge his dad. Strong. Powerful. For a moment, Shinichi felt like there were fire in those eyes.

Finally, Shinichi released Kaito's arm:

- Are you sure? Is it your last decision?

- Yes, I am. - came Kaito's firm reply.

Silence took over for a long moment before Shinichi finally spoke again:

- It's quite natural for you to react like that... I'm not stopping you anymore... But I'll let you do this only under one condition.

Kaito blinked:

- And what would that be?

- Let. Me. Help. You. - Shinichi talked, emphasized on every word.

xxx-xxx

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry to inform you that this is my last update in a while since I 'm taking an IELTS and a SAT course now so I'm quite busy to write.

How do you think of my story so far? Is it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think! If there are many people who like my story I'll try to write and update as much as I can! So please review and tell me your opinion!


	7. Chapter 7

The return of Kaitou KID after 10 years of absence was certainly breaking news since it was on the front page of all the famous newspapers (and not very famous ones as well) in Japan.

A note was sent to the police station, in the form of a riddle of course. However, it seemed to be too difficult for the police to solve, so the well-known teenage detective was called for help. The note declared that there would be a heist coming soon, and the target was the Black Star diamond of the Suzuki family.

.

- Kaito, I'm home!

- Right on time! Dinner will be served in 2 minutes!

Shinichi went into the kitchen to help Kaito lay the table. And after that, they sat down and enjoyed their meal.

- So, how long did it take you to decipher what I wrote in the note? - Kaito asked, grinning.

Not looking up from his dish, Shinichi answered:

- Not too long. It's not too difficult you know, quite a challenge but not too hard.

Kaito kept on grinning:

- Well I couldn't do too much to them, the police you know. I tried to make it as easy as I could so that they could solve it on their own, but apparently they still had to ask for the help of the Great Detective of the East, right?

Shinichi looked up, answered with a smirk:

- So you have to try harder. It seems that the note is not easy enough, don't you think?

And the two boys grinned at each other.

.

.

.

.

The morning of the heist day went on as usual, as if nothing really mattered. Kaito and Shinichi were both good at hiding their true feelings, so all the anxiety and worry were perfectly hidden away from their friends. They still went to school, studied, read, played pranks... as any ordinary day.

.

7.p.m.

- Kaito, ready? We have to go to Sonoko's house! Ran and Aoko are probably waiting for us to come pick them up! - Shinichi shouted from downstairs.

About 2 minutes later, Kaito ran down:

- It's ok, I'm ready now! Let's go!

And Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand to drag him towards the door, but Shinichi just stood still. Kaito turned around to see Shinichi staring at him, his face already turned serious. Kaito asked warily:

- Shinichi? What's wrong?

Shinichi kept on staring at his friend, making Kaito flinch uncomfortably. Shinichi's gaze, it seemed to see through Kaito, and he isn't very comfortable about that.

- Are you really sure about this? Are you positively confident that you can do this? You can still back out of this. Don't let it be too late then regret it.

Kaito broke into a grin:

- Aww, you're worried about me! I'm so flattered!

Shinichi only rose his eyebrow, amused:

- Well of course you idiot! And don't introduce red herrings! Answer my question.

Kaito's grin faded away:

- I thought you had already promised not to talk me out of this anymore... I thought you, of all people, would support me...

Shinichi cut him off:

- And I do advocate you! It's just... I'm really, extremely, genuinely worried... I'm afraid - Shinichi's voice lowered - that something might happen to you... I really am...

Kaito stepped forward, his hands grabbed Shinichi's shoulders and squeezed it:

- Don't worry, I'll be fine! If something goes wrong, the Great Detective of the East is there and he will back me up, so I'll be OK.

Shinichi looked into his friend's indigo orbs, and once again saw the fire, the determination there. He could do nothing but sigh:

- Guess there's nothing can make you change your mind, huh?

Kaito shook his head. The two locked eyes for a moment, before Shinichi suddenly hugged Kaito, tightly, which caught Kaito off guard. For a while all Kaito could do was blinking as his brain was still processing what was going on. Then slowly, he brought his hands up to hug him back.

- Just be careful, OK? - Shinichi whispered.

- I will. - Kaito whispered back.

They just stood like that for what seemed like forever (actually only a few minutes) before Shinichi pulled back, his face back to his normal expression:

- We'd better go before Ran and Aoko get angry at us.

- Right.

.

.

.

.

The four young adults arrived quite early since the heist time had been declared as midnight. Welcomed them was Sonoko, dressed in expensive clothes. They chatted until 11.45, when Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ear:

- I'm going.

And Shinichi slightly nodded. Kaito then excused himself and left.

15 minutes later, all the lights went out.

And the appearance of Kaitou KID was quite stunning as everybody immediately shut up.

.

KID stood on the roof of the building. He took out his prize of the night, the Black Star, and held it high so the moonlight could shine through it.

Nothing.

He sighed.

- A thief shouldn't be sighing, especially after he has just stolen his target. I think it's not what you expected to be, is it? - An amused and mocking voice was heard right behind him.

KID turned around almost immediately only to find the Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi, leaning against the door leading to the roof. He smirked:

- Well well well, it looks like you managed to dodge all my traps and you're even able to follow me here, tantei-kun. Quite impressive indeed.

Shinichi raised his eyebrow in amusement at the nickname and he grinned back:

- I'm also impressed with all the hardwork you've put into the traps. But you need much more to make them work on me, thief. Now would you be nice enough to hand me the jewel?

The smirk still in its place, KID put the jewel into his pocket:

- No can do tantei-kun, why would a thief return his prize after he won it fair and square?

Shinichi was going to open his mouth to retort, but then they both heard loud footsteps running up the stairs and a few seconds later, Officer Nakamori the KID Taskforce burst through the door. KID only smirked:

- Guess something will never change! And among them is the Taskforce's loyalty to me, right?

Officer Nakamori shouted:

- KID, give up now! We got you surrounded! You have nowhere to run!

KID's smirk was still in its place:

- Really? I don't actually think so!

Then he turned around, stepped on the fence and opened the wings of his hang-glider:

- Sorry meitantei, and my loyal Taskforce, but I guess I'll have to take my leave now! So, till we meet again! Ciao!

Shinichi shouted:

- Wait a second!  
>And he leapt forward as to take a grip of the thief but he had already jumped off the building. The only thing Shinichi could do was to rest his hands on the fence and look at the white wings soaring the night sky. Then he turned around, his hands in his pocket. "The thief had escaped."was all he said as he made his way through the Taskforce and left.<p>

.

- Kaito? - Shinichi asked as soon as he opened the door to his house.

No answer.

Shinichi went further into the house, and he soon saw that the lights in the library was on as the door wasn't properly closed. He pushed it wide open to see Kaito, already in his normal clothes, examining the Black Star.

Shinichi sat down next to him.

- It's not it, is it?

Sighing, Kaito turned to give Shinichi the diamond, then nodded his head.

- You know Kaito, I don't really think this Pandora gem even exists. - Shinichi said warily.

Kaito leaned back to the couch, his hands behind his head:

- I have to make sure about that. I'll have to check every gemstone to make sure whether it exists or not. It's what my father died for. And even if it doesn't exist, I'll keep on doing this as to lure those damn bastard out... - Kaito trailed off.

The two boys just sat there for quite a while as they let silence take over. Then Kaito broke it:

- Your act was quite good. Well, guess you really ARE Kudo Yukiko's son. - He chuckled.

Shinichi replied, giggling:

- I only learn from the best. Weren't your father my mother's teacher?

Then he turned to face Kaito, his eyebrow raised:

- Tantei-kun?

Kaito laughed:

- Well, since I'm not supposed to know you, I have to call you something, don't you think?

Shinichi just sighed, smiling. Then his face turned serious

- You really scared me several times there! I was really afraid that you might get caught.

Kaito grinned:

- Aww, you were worried about me? I'm so flattered!

Shinichi rolled his eyes:

- Of course I am you idiot! You're my best friend, how could I not worry about you?

Kaito flinched at the "best friend" part, his grin slowly faded away. He leaned backward:

- Don't worry, I always get everything under control.

Shinichi glanced at him, then he stood up:

- Glad to hear that. Now - he grabbed the magician's hand and pulled him up - Let's go to bed. It's late already.

And Kaito just let Shinichi drag him all the way to the bedroom.

.

.

.

.

"Best friend, huh? I know it. To him I'm just nothing more than a best friend. And just as I had intended to tell him how I feel! Now how can I confess? Too risky. He'll disgust me, and maybe I won't be able to keep this friendship anymore. No, this is not something I can risk. Yeah, best friend's good enough, as long as I get to be with him."

.

"Damn it! Best friend! But what else could I say? "You're my love"? Absolutely not! He'll definitely feel averse, and he won't even let me be his friend anymore! For God's sake, why are only a few words so hard to say? Should I say it? Apparently not. Can't risk this friendship. Maybe we should just stay friends. That way we can still be together, guaranteed."


	8. Chapter 8

In the coffee Poirot sat 2 girls, at the same table. They looked almost identical. Of course there are slight differences between them, but they're not remarkable. Strange people can easily think they're identical twins, while in fact they aren't even related at all.

The two girls seemed very sad. They just kept staring down at their coffee. It's been more than an hour since they arrived, and their coffee had already turned cold, yet they did nothing but staring at their cup. Neither of them said anything, nor make a move.

Finally, after a long moment, they looked up. One of the girls decided to break the silence:

- Do you notice? The glances, the looks they keep sending each other secretly?

The other girl slowly nodded, she smiled sadly:

- It's not very easy to recognize, but yes, I did. They're filled with love.

The first girl looked down again:

- Looks like we've lost the game, haven't we?

Silence took over for a long moment again. Then they slowly looked up again, exchanging thoughts through their eyes.

- No, we haven't - the second girl answer.

The first girl nodded:

- We will win them back. No matter what it takes.

.

.

.

.

- Hey Shinichi, the Diamond Hope is going to be on display for a week at the Beika Museum, starting next Monday. What do you think? - Kaito asked, grinning.

Shinichi took a glance at the newspaper Kaito was reading. His eyes narrowed:

- I think you'd better not steal this one. No good.

Kaito pouted:

- But it's not everyday this diamond is on display near where you live! I'd be a fool to pass this chance!

Shinichi looked at Kaito, his face turned serious:

- I won't believe it if you tell me you don't know about the legend of this gem. It's said to have brought bad luck and misery, even death to all of its previous owner. It's best if you don't have anything to do with it!

Kaito smirked:

- You don't have to worry about that! I'm just borrowing it for examination, so technically I don't OWN it! I'll be fine, I promise!

Shinichi was going to open his mouth to retort again but he was cut off by Sonoko's loud voice:

- Go Ran! Go Aoko! I root for both of you! GO! GO! GO!

The two boys glanced at each other before they turned to their side to find Ran and Aoko slowly approaching them, blushing. They turned back to stare at each other again, exchanging bemused look.

The two girls came near them, then Ran approached Shinichi's desk while Aoko turn towards Kaito:

- Shinichi, we need to talk! Privately!

- Kaito, we need to talk! Privately!

The two girls said in union. Then they didn't even wait for the two boys to answer, they grabbed their hands and started dragging them outside. Once they got out of the classroom, they separated towards 2 opposite directions.

.

Ran dragged Shinichi along the corridor for a while and she had no intentions to stop until Shinichi decided to break the silence:

- Okay Ran, where are we going? And what is it that you want to talk to me?

Ran stopped, immediately. Luckily Shinichi stopped in time or he would have crashed right into her back. He stared at her for a while before she slowly turned around, her eyes stick to the ground.

Shinichi waited for a while but Ran didn't say anything, so he started the conversation:

- OK... What's wrong with you?

She slowly looked up, her face as red as a tomato. She looked straight into his eyes for a moment, before she started to mumble under her breath, but still loud enough for Shinichi to hear:

- I...like you a lot, Shinichi...

Shinichi swallowed, hard. Yes, he knew this. But he didn't think she would actually confess to him someday. Yeah, he had no idea she had this intension in her mind.

- I want... to ask you... - she continued - if you would date me... I mean, I'd like to be your girlfriend, Shinichi...

Shinichi gulped. He turned his head to his side:

- Sorry Ran, but I like someone else.

Ran's eyes didn't leave him:

- I know Shinichi. It's Kaito, isn't it?

Shinichi jerked his head back, staring at the girl in front of him with disbelief. He always knew she was such an intelligent girl, but...to notice this...

- How... how do you know? Was I... I mean... is it that clear?

Ran just shook her head, she smiled sadly and slightly:

- No. In fact, you nearly showed nothing at all. But being with you two for most of the time, I do notice the loving look you keep secretly sending him. Your eyes... they always seem to be softer, full of love whenever you look at him. Of course you never show when you are talking directly with him, but you keep sending him those looks when he doesn't notice. That's why I figured it out.

Shinichi turned aside again, avoiding Ran's gaze:

- If you already knew it, then why do you even bother asking me to go out with you? Why do you choose to go out with a boy who doesn't even like you?

Ran looked down, smiled sadly:

- Because... I know he doesn't like you... So I hope... if you agree to date me... I would have a chance to make you like me...

Shinichi's heart clenched at Ran's words. "I knew it. He doesn't like me. He doesn't feel the same way."

- How do you know? - Shinichi asked, still not facing Ran.

- I asked him myself - Ran replied.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he turned to look at Ran directly:

- You... told him? - Shinichi asked, his voice trembling.

Ran shook her head:

- No. I just asked him how he felt about dating a boy, and he... said he had no interest in it.

Shinichi smiled. A feeling of disappointment filled it. He lost.

- So, about what I said... - Ran said, hesitantly

Shinichi looked at her for a moment. Then he suddenly used his hands to steady her arms, and he leaned down, kissed her.

.

Kaito slowly slid down against the wall.

He still couldn't believe what he just saw.

Shinichi... was kissing Ran.

Deep down, deep down inside, he still had hope, hope that Shinichi does like him back, but apparently... Yeah, who was he kidding?

When Aoko told him Shinichi didn't like him, he immediately ran off to find Shinichi. He was going to ask Shinichi himself, he was going to confess.

But when he turned at the corner, he saw Shinichi kissing Ran.

Slowly stepped back, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down.

He felt tears making its way to his eyes, but he fought.

Big boys don't cry.

That was the moment when Aoko caught the sight of him. She kneeled down in front of him, held her hand out.

He took it, and they both stood up.

He steadied himself, then he looked at Aoko. He looked at her sorry but also hopeful eyes.

He was a magician.

He could be sad, but he won't let anyone else be. It's his job to entertain people.

So he made a decision.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed.

Right the moment when Shinichi and Ran turned at the corner.

Of course, they didn't miss it.


	9. Chapter 9

- Another sucessful heist! See Shinichi, even the Diamond Hope can't cancel my luck! - Kaito grinned at Shinichi as he entered the house.

Shinichi went past him to get to the kitchen, trying to find some snacks:

- Still, I think it's best that you return it as soon as possible. You may be lucky, but not me, as you can see the number of murders I usually run into, and now I'm near it, the bad luck may get worse. Besides - he went back to the kitchen, where Kaito was sitting, examining the gem - what if Lady Luck decides to get a vacation?

Kaito looks up at him, his eyebrow raised in amusement:

- A vacation?

Shinichi just shrugged.

Kaito held the Diamond up:

- Oh come on Shinichi! Stop blaming this poor, innocent stone! Looks at its beauty! A thing like that can't be harmful!

"The moment you told me that you would be stealing it, bad luck already came to me. What can be worse than loving someone, who is always next to you, but don't get loved back?" - Shinichi thought to himself

He was cut off by the sound of the telephone ringing. Shinichi stood up, walked towards it and picked it up.

- Hello, Kudo Shinichi speaking! Oh hi Professor, what are you doing calling at this time? Huh? You found a... OK, we'll be right there.

Shinichi put the telephone down, frowning.

- What does the Professor say? - Kaito asked, seeing the weird expression on Shinichi's face.

- He... Well he wants us over. He said...he found a little girl in front of his gate...


	10. Chapter 10

So, did anybody notice it? The final line of last chapter?

-xXx-

The three of them stood in the Professor's living room. On the couch lied a small girl, around 8 to 9 years old, with average brown hair.

Shinichi turned to Agasa:

- So, you found this little girl unconscious in front of your house?

The Professor nodded:

- Yes. I was on my way home when I found her, lying on the ground, dressed in clothes which are too big for her, and also a white lab coat. Adult size, of course.

Shinichi frowned:  
>- That's weird... She must have run until she collapsed... I wonder why she was dressed in oversized clothes...<p>

That was when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around to find no other than... Kuroba Toichi staring back at him.

Shinichi's eyes went wide for a brief moment before turned back to normal:  
>- Kaito, what do you think you're doing? - he asked, unamused.<p>

"Toichi" grinned back at him:  
>- What do you think of my new disguise?<p>

Shinichi raised his eyebrow:  
>- You can't be serious. Your father was really famous and I believe he can still be recognized really easily. So, this kind of disguise - he smacked Kaito slightly on his head - can't be used.<p>

"Toichi" pouted:

- Come on, you're no fun at all! What if...

But he was cut off as there was a small noise coming from the couch. They all turned to see the little girl shifting slightly before her eyes blinked and then opened:

- What... What happened? Where am I?

Professor Agasa knelt down besides her, smiled slightly:

- Don't worry, little girl. You're safe here. - he assured her.

The girl looked at him and then nodded slightly. Kaito, still in "Toichi" disguise, snapped his finger and a rose appeared. He bowed and held the rose towards her:

- Nice to meet you, little girl!

She blinked, then held out her hand to accept the rose, muttering:

- Thank...

But she stopped immediately when she looked up and recognized his face. Her eyes widened in both surprise and fear:

- You... You're Kuroba Toichi... But that's impossible... I thought you were supposed to be killed by Snake... 10 years ago... How come you're still alive?

Kaito and Shinichi froze. They turned to look at each other, then turned back, their eyes glued to the little girl on the couch. Then, after a moment, Kaito smirked slightly:

- He was. Killed I mean. - Then he lift his hand up to his mouth to remove the fake moustache and slighly change his hair back to normal - I'm his son, Kuroba Kaito.

The little girl's eyes widened again, relizing what she had just said.

Kaito's eyes turned cold as he glared at her:

- Now, little girl, tell me all you know about this Snake guy.

Shinichi added:

- And, who are you, exactly?


	11. Chapter 11

- Asleep yet? - Shinichi asked, his eyes glued to the ceiling of their bedroom.

- Not yet. I can't sleep - Kaito replied, looking up as well.

- What do you think about what that little girl just told us? About that crime organization and that shrinking drug and... - Shinichi hesitated. He didn't want to continue.

- And that assassin. Is that what you mean?

- Yeah...

They turned their heads to look at each other. Two pair of eyes stared deeply into each other. Then, Kaito turned back to face the ceiling:

- Remember the day the four of us went to Tropical Land?

Shinichi nodded slightly:

- Yes, I do.

Kaito continued:

- Even though you were mad at me for a very long time, I still don't regret it. I never did, and never will. If I hadn't stopped you, what would have happened to you? You might get shrunk, or even killed. The girl said she survived because all her organs shrank at the same time, but what if you're not that lucky? Or maybe, those guys might have shot you...

Shinichi went silent. He knew Kaito was right. It really was careless of him to just go after some dangerous men like that, but he was a detective. It was his instinct.

Kaito broke the silence:  
>- I lost my dad... I lost one of the people I love the most in my life... So I just didn't want to lose one more...<p>

Shinichi turned to his side, his back facing Kaito:  
>- And what about you? You don't want to lose another person in your life, and neither do I. You know how worried I am every time you organize a heist? I'm really worried, worried that something might happen to you. And now, knowing that...Snake guy is so persistent, he will definitely hunt you down. And I don't want to lose you, you're my... my best friend... after all.<p>

Their hearts clenched at the word. They both knew that "best friend" wasn't the exact word. Shinichi wanted to say something else, and Kaito wanted to hear something else.

They just didn't know the other also felt the same.

Sighing, Kaito put his arm around Shinichi's waist and hug him:

- That's why the Great Detective of the East, the Modern Holmes, is there to protect me, right?

Smiling slightly, Shinichi gently put his hand over Kaito's:

- Go to sleep, it's really late. Good night.

- Good night.

And the two boys drifted off to dreamland.

.

.

.

.

- Shinichi, are you free this afternoon?

Shinichi looked up from his book to see Ran standing next to his desk, her eyes full of hope and nervousness. He glanced at Kaito, who was still chatting happily with Aoko before looking at Ran again.

- Well, I believe I don't have anything scheduled.

Ran's face lit up:  
>- Great, there's a new restaurant which just opened a few blocks away, and Sonoko said it was really good! Would you like to go out and have dinner with me?<p>

Shinichi blinked, then he shot her his infamous annoyed look:

- Fine, whatever you say.

Ran happily turned around, and was beginning to walk away when she suddenly turned back:  
>- Ah yes, you pay!<p>

Then she walked away to her desk.

Shinichi blinked. Wha...

He was cut off from his thoughts by Kaito's whistle from behind. He turned back, looking unamused at a grinning Kaito.

'Apparently I hide my broken heart pretty well', Kaito thought to himself.

Shinichi looked at Kaito's grin, silently wishing that the one going with him that Saturday was Kaito, not Ran.

'Damn my bad luck... What have I done to...' His eyes widened:

- Kaito, did you return the diamond?

Kaito blinked at him before his grin became a compromise smile:

- Ahh... That... I forgot... I'll return it later.

Shinichi glared at him:

- Great! Now that explains everything!

Kaito sweatdropped:  
>- Come on, you're not starting with that legend again! Since when have you become so... I don't know...superstitious?<p>

Shinichi just looked at Kaito, annoyed. 'Oh yeah, since when have an always logical person believed in stupid legends about gemstones? Wait, I know, it's because of some oblivious thief!'

Kaito continued:

- Besides, getting a date with your girlfriend is not a bad luck!

Shinichi just groaned. 'Oh yes, it is. Going on a date with anyone but you is a bad luck'.

Kaito continued to defend himself:  
>- Come on Shinichi, you can't blame the innocent stone for...<p>

He was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. The teacher came into the classroom, followed by a boy with blonde hair. He looked like any other Japanese people, although there is something more Western in his features.

The teacher began:  
>- Class, please welcome our new student. His name is Hakuba Saguru, and he has just been transferred from England. Please be nice to him.<p>

The teacher then turned to the new boy:  
>- Hakuba-san, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?<p>

He nodded, and began:  
>- Good morning everyone, my name is Hakuba Saguru and I've just transfered here from England. I'm also a detective and I come here so that I can specialize in the Kaitou KID case. Hope to get along with everyone.<p>

Everybody in the class clapped their hands to welcome the new student, although whispers had begun to spread:  
>- A detective huh? I wonder if he is as good as our Modern Holmes...<p>

- There's no way, our Kudo is the best!

- He will definitely get pranked by Kuroba-kun.

- Oh, that charming magician?

- Nobody but Kudo-kun was able to avoid his pranks. Let's see if this new kid is good or not. He is a detective, he must be more intelligent that normal people, so maybe...

The whole class went silent as a smoke bomb exploded right at Hakuba's position. When the smoke cleared, they all stared at the blue-haired boy.

'Yup, Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun are the best' - they all agreed mentally.

.

.

.

.

- Bye Ran, bye Aoko! - the two boys waved the girls.

- Shinichi, remember 5 p.m.! Don't be late! - Ran shouted at her boyfriend.

- I won't! - Shinichi shouted back, then smacked on the head of a whistling Kaito.

Kaito whined:  
>- Ouch! What was that for Shinichi?<p>

Shinichi glared at him:  
>- Stop teasing me and mind your business! Now there's one more detective in the game, what would you do?<p>

Kaito smirked:  
>- Kaitou KID's real identity cannot be figured out that easily! Besides, I believe you're better than him! He cannot outsmart either one of us, not to mention both!<p>

Shinichi smirked as well:  
>- You seem confident.<p>

Kaito grinned:

- I always am!

.

.

.

.

9 p.m.

- I'm home, Kaito! - Shinichi called out as he entered the house.

No answer.

Shinichi went searching all over the house. No sign of Kaito.

'Strange, where did he go?' Shinichi wondered to himself as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard the front door opened and closed. Moments later Kaito entered the house.

- Oh Shinichi, you're home already? - Kaito asked, proceeding to get himself some water as well.

- Where did you go? - Shinichi asked his friend.

- Well, after you left for a while, Aoko came and asked me out, and since you're gone, leaving me bored and lonely at home, I decided to go for it. - Kaito shrugged.

'I would have stayed at home at all cost if you had asked me to, idiot.' Shinichi thought to himself. However he didn't show it as he only raised an eyebrow and smirk amusedly:

- Guess I'm not the only one to get a date with my girlfriend, eh?

Kaito laughed:

- Oh come on, don't be selfish!

They were both laughing when the telephone rang. Still smiling, with his glass of water in his hand, Kaito came out to answer:

- Hello, Kuroba Kaito speaking. Oh Professor, hi!... Ah, yes, I understand... OK, we'll be right there... No, I don't think Shinichi will mind at all... Alright, bye.

Kaito put the telephone down and went back into the kitchen. Shinichi asked, his eyebrows raised in query:

- What was that?

Kaito finished his water, then put the glass away:

- Professor Agasa had some business to take care of, so he needs us to look after the shrunken scientist for a few hours. Do you mind?

Shinichi also put the glass away:

- Well, not at all, I think.

Kaito seemed to be thinking for a moment before he continued:

- I still have a feeling she would become a trouble for both of us...

Shinichi shrugged:

- I guess... But we can't leave her alone. She is the only connection we have to the crime organization, leaving her might be dangerous to her life and she might be useful to us, so letting her stay with the Professor might be the only choice we have. Besides, she only worked for the Organization because both her parents work for them, maybe she's not bad after all.

Kaito sighed:

- Yeah... Maybe you're right.

The two boys made the way to the front door. Shinichi asked:

- You can hack into the government's computer, can't you?

Kaito blinked:  
>- Look who's asking me!<p>

Shinichi scratched the back of his head, smiling slightly:  
>- I don't feel comfortable doing...such things...<p>

Kaito smirked:  
>- Oh yes, the detective isn't fond of crimes. So what do you want?<p>

Shinichi replied:

- I think we may need to create a fake identity for this Shiho girl. We can't use her real name.

Kaito grinned:

- Piece of cake! Leave it to me!

And the door shut behind their backs.

.

.

.

.

The two boys entered the house to see the Professor looking happily at a pair of shoes, a belt, and a watch, adult size. The little girl, Miyano Shiho, standing there, amused.

Seeing the two boys, Professor Agasa held the objects to them:

- Shinichi, this is for you!

Shinichi looked at them questioningly:

- Errr...thanks professor... But what are these?

Professor Agasa's eyes gleamed:

- These are my new inventions! The belt can produce soccer balls at any size you want! - he pushed the button and a ball appeared out of it, making the boys' eyes widened in surprise, but after a few seconds, it deflated - but only last for 30 seconds!

Shinichi was quite amused:

- Awesome! And the shoes?

- It is used to increase your power! Really strong I must say, so be careful! And the watch has a tranquilizer gun hidden in it. I figured you might need these since you always get yourself in dangerous situations!

Shinichi examined the two new gadgets carefully, his eyes glowed:

- This is so great Professor! Thanks!

Kaito pouted:

- Aww, nothing for me?

Professor Agasa laughed:

- Your dad already left you hundreds of gadgets, aren't they enough?

Kaito was still pouting:

- Aww, but I want more! They seem great! - Then he made his way to the Professor's computer - Can I borrow your computer for a while?

Agasa nodded. Then he waved them goodbye and left the house.

Kaito called out:  
>- Hey little girl! Come over here!<p>

Shiho sent him a glare which make him sweatdrop ('she is really scary' Kaito thought to himself):

- Don't ever call me that!

But she went over anyway. When she reached the computer, her eyebrow raised in amusement:

- I didn't know you're a hacker!

Kaito snapped his finger and a small camera appeared in his hand. He took a picture of her and then connected it to the computer:

- It's a skill that thieves need! Now what would you like for a new name?

- Huh? - she took a careful look at the screen and saw that he was creating a fake identity for her.

- Err... - she was thinking when she heard Shinichi's voice:

- How about... Haibara Ai?

Kaito looked down at her:

- Well, is it ok with you?

She looked up at him, shrugging. Kaito grinned:

- Well, Haibara Ai that is! From now on, you're the Professor's adopted daughter!

She looked from Kaito to Shinichi, the two smiling and friendly boys. A strange feeling was bubbling in her chest.

.

.

.

.

"This is the first time the British have taken part in a heist. We don't know what he is capable of, so be careful." Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ear.

"Don't worry, I got everything under control. However, help me whenever you can, ok?" Kaito whispered back.

Shinichi nodded.

And with that, Kuroba Kaito sneaked out of the display room.

2 minutes later, when the clock struck twelve, all the lights went out.

The fans began cheering loudly except for two people. Nakamori Aoko holding out an anti-KID sign besides an overexcited Sonoko, and Mouri Ran stood there, on neither sides.

The appearance of Kaitou KID.

.

.

.

.

KID ran at the front, his laughing echoed all through the stairway, followed by Hakuba and Shinichi. Shinichi purposedly stayed behind Hakuba to observe him.

'Damn, this guy is good. Gotta buy Kaito some time' Shinichi thought to himself as he carefully and secretly pulled out a small swich from his pocket and pressed it. Pink smoke appeared, covered Hakuba from head to toe, and when it cleared, it revealed a guy covered in pink lime and litter, which make him really difficult to move.

Shinichi ran over to his place, acting (thank god he learnt from his mother):  
>- Are you OK? You must have activated one of KID's traps!<p>

Hakuba cursed mentally and replied:

- And I was careful to avoid them. Damn that thief! Don't worry about me! Follow him!

And Hakuba tried to move but couldn't as the lime is preventing him.

Shinichi stood up:  
>- OK, be careful!<p>

And he continued to chase after the thief, who was way ahead of them.

Shinichi burst through the roof to see KID staring at the gem. He coughed to get his attention, then he raised his eyebrow. Answering him was a shook of the thief's head.

Trying not to show his disappoinment, Shinichi said:  
>- The game is over, KID! Hand me the jewel!<p>

KID smirked:

- No can do, tantei-kun!

Shinichi grinned back:

- Don't make me punish you, thief!

KID raised his eyebrow:

- Oh, what can you do, tantei...

But he was cut off as a soccer ball flew towards him, making him turned to his side. Lucky he was in time as the ball flew pretty fast. He turned back to face the detective, who was smirking:

- You want a match, tantei-kun?

Shinichi jumped out of the way as KID was holding his gun and a card was just plunged into the floor beneath him. They continued their little game for a while, their smirks and grins never left their face until KID put the gun away:

- Sorry tantei-kun but it's really late now. I have to take my leave, so... Until next time!

With that he jumped over the fence. Shinichi came near the edge to see a white glider soaring through the night. He smiled slightly then turned back.

Kaito landed on a nearby building. He took the gem out of his pocket to examine it again. But right that moment, gun shot echoed through the air and a bulled pierced through his arm, making him drop the jewel. He held his bleeding arm and turned around to find a person slowly walking out of the shadow with a gun. The person laughed:  
>- I didn't think you are still alive, Kaitou KID. Guess I'll have to finish my job, once and for all! <p>


	12. Chapter 12

The person slowly walked out of the shadows. It was a muscular man with an evil face and dressed in black, he was wearing a hat as well. Kaito immediately had a good idea of who it was. He smirked, despite the pain in his arm:

- Well, isn't it my old friend Snake! Long time no see! How have you been doing?

Snake laughed evilly:

- Still optimistic, huh? Today I'll finish my job... For good!

KID's smirked was still on his face:

- Sorry, don't think so. It's impossible to kill the Kaitou KID, you should know that.

Then, with a swift movement, KID used his uninjured hand to retrieve his card gun and shot. The card hit Snake's wrist, making him drop the gun on the floor. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to take the gun back but another card was plunged into the ground next to the gun, making him step back. Snake looked at KID angrily, his eyes went red:

- You bastard!

KID smirked again:

- See, I can beat you even when I'm injured. Now would you please be nice and...

He was cut off as another bullet hit his shoulder, making him drop the card gun as well. He winced in pain and look to his side. Another person with long silver hair stepped out of the shadow:

- I thought you were an experienced assassin, Snake. And you was fooled by your old target?

Snake snapped at the new person:

- Shut up Whisky! I was caught off guard!

The person called Whisky smirked dangerously as Snake went to retrieve his own gun, then they both turned to face Kaito, who was beginning to pant and sweat from the loss of blood.

.

.

.

.

No sooner had Shinichi reached the door than he heard the sound of gunshot echoed through the air. His eyes widened in fear as he ran to the fence. When he realized that the shot came from the direction of Kaito's landing spot, he became extremely frightened. He took out a large gun and shot an anchor at the nearby building's fence, then he tightened the rope and used a wheel to get to the place. When he reached the building, he heard another gun shot and swiftly took cover. He peeked his eyes out to see two people, each holding a gun pointing at a severely injured Kaito. His eyes widened even more (if possible) as he realized the situation his friend was in. He quickly sent Nakamori a message, then pulled out another switch (which was similar to the one he used against Hakuba earlier):

- Well, here goes nothing! Hope Kaito installed it thoroughly...

Then, after taking a deep breath, he pushed it.

.

.

.

.

The two man were all pointing their guns at Kaito. Whisky smirked:

- Well Snake, would you like the honor to finish your job?

Snake also smirked, dangerously:

- Gladly!

Kaito straightened himself:

- You know, two against one is unfair, especially two armed men against one with no weapon!

Snake growled:

- Shut up KID! Prepare for your one-way trip to hell!

But as he was beginning to pull the trigger, a soccer ball flew towards him, hit the gun and sent it flying away. Whisky immediately turned towards the direction just to receive another ball, which also sent his gun away.

Standing not far from the three of them was a figure dressed in black as well. However his suit, apart from the colour and the white gloves, is 100% the same as KID. He also wore black vest with a white shirt inside, black trousers and a black cape as well as a black top hat. Even his face is amazingly similar to KID, and he also had a monocle on his right eye as well. Attached to the monocle is also a charm, the number 1 instead of KID's four-leaf clover. He was wearing a smirk on his face.

The figure began to walked towards them, until he was standing next to the Kaitou KID, which made the two of them an identical pair of black and white.

The newcomer grinned at KID:

- Is the fight fair now, KID?

KID grinned back:

- I'm hurt, so I still don't think it's fair!

Snake looked from left to right at the two of them before he shouted:

- Who are you, twerp?

The newcomer turned towards Snake, his eyes blinked for a moment before he smiled:

- Ahh, you must be Snake, nice to meet you!

And he bowed down, his right hand on his left chest:

- My name is Night Baron, and I'm a friend of Kaitou KID. - he straightened himself again.

Whisky said, calmly:

- This is none of your business. Step aside or we'll have to take care of you as well.

Night Baron grinned:

- What kind of gentleman would leave his friend when he's in need?

Snake growled angrily:

- Fine! We'll take care of them both! Let's

But he was cut off as the sound of police sirens were heard and they are coming nearer and nearer. Whisky waved his hand:  
>- Another time, Snake. We have to take our leave now before the police get to us.<p>

And Whisky turned towards the door that led to the stairs and left. Moments later Snake followed him.

After making sure the two of them had left, Night Baron rushed towards Kaitou KID, put his injured arm around his neck:

- KID, are you ok? I'm sorry I came too late! I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?

KID shook his head:

- No, not the hospital, the doctors will immediately recognise bullet wounds. Let's go home first.

Night Baron nodded before he took out his cellphone:

- Professor Agasa, can you pick us up? Severe injury, please hurry up!

When he flipped down the cellphone was also the moment the police burst through the door. Hakuba and Nakamori came out and needless to say, they were shocked to find KID injured and his contrast twin helping him stabilize. Hakuba questioned:

- Hey, who are you?

Night Baron looked up and grinned:

- My name is Night Baron and I'm an ally of Kaitou KID. Nice to meet you, the famous KID taskforce!

Nakamori claimed:

- You two are under arrested!

KID smirked

- Oh, sorry Inspector but not today! Maybe next time.

And Night Baron put his hand into KID's pocket to take out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the floor. When the smoke cleared, they're both gone.

Nakamori cursed:

- Damn! He got away again!

Hakuba didn't seem to pay attention to Nakamori's rage. 'The two of them look strikingly similar to each other... Twins?'

.

.

.

.

Professor Agasa was driving on the night streets of Beika. Besides him sat Shinichi, still wearing his black suit and white shirt. At the back seat, Kaito was sitting with a frowning Haibara, who was examining his wound.

Kaito looked down at Haibara, smirking:

- Hey little girl, are you sure you can take care of bullet wounds?

She glared back at him, sending shiver down his spine. 'This girl is scary', he thought.

- Don't call me that, thief! Yes, I learnt medicine. And for your information, I've been shot before, and more than you, idiot!

Kaito grinned as she bandaged his wounds. Haibara continued:

- I guess they were caused by Snake, right?

Kaito looked forward:

- One was by Snake, the one on my left arm. The one on my right shoulder was the work of another one, a man with long silver hair called Whisky.

Kaito didn't notice upon hearing the name "Whisky", Haibara froze. Her eyes widened as fear took over her face.

Kaito tapped his chin:

- Come to think of it, this Whisky guy looks familiar... Have I seen him somewhere...?

Shinichi replied:

- He's one of the two guys wearing black outfit we saw at the roller coaster ride in Tropical Land, remember? Though the one I intended to follow was his...friend...

Kaito's eyes lit up:

- Ah, now I remember, yeah he... - He was cut off as he glanced down at Haibara, seeing the expression on her face.

- Hey Haibara, what's wrong? - Kaito asked.

- Whisky... He's the most dangerous assassin of the Organization...

The statement made Shinichi turned back as well.

- How dangerous? - Professor Agasa asked.

- He's a cold blooded assassin who would kill with no hesitation... And it is said that he killed too many people he doesn't even bother remembering their names or their faces...

Kaito grinned:

- Then we'd better be careful around him!

Shinichi, still wearing that unreadable expression since they got in the car, turning back up.

The car stopped in front of the Kudo mansion, just as Haibara finished bandaging Kaito. Shinichi got down:

- Thanks Professor, for the ride!

Professor Agasa smiled:

- Anything for you two. Just remember to be more careful and don't get shot next time, ok?

Shinichi's face turned extremely serious:

- There won't be a next time, I promise.

Kaito also got down the car. He didn't seem to have paid attention to Shinichi and Professor Agasa's conversation.

- Thank you, little girl! I didn't know you were so good at medicine!

She scowled:

- How many times do I have to tell you DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Then she shrugged:

- It's the least I can do... For the things you have done for me...

Kaito grinned:

- Well, thanks again! And good night!

And he closed the car door and followed Shinichi into the house.

.

.

.

.

Kaito took off his tie as he entered the bedroom after Shinichi:

- Ahh, my shirt is blood-stained! Better wash it carefully otherwise...

But then he stopped. He realized since entering the room, Shinichi had been standing still, his hands in his pockets, not moving.

- Shinichi, what's wrong?

Shinichi turned around, facing Kaito. He was wearing an extremely serious expression which really scare Kaito.

- Shi..ni..chi? - Kaito spoke up hesitantly.

Shinichi slowly walked towards Kaito, making him stepping back on autopilot. He really didn't like the look on Shinichi's face. He kept backing until his back came into contact with the wall. He gulped as Shinichi grabbed the collar of his shirt, looking into his eyes with extreme anger. Those eyes... He felt like they were burning him...

- Shinichi, please... - Kaito spoke, quietly, almost like a whisper but the anger in Shinichi's eyes was still there. Shinichi then yanked his collar and pushed Kaito onto the bed, fiercely, making him winced in slight pain.

Kaito looked up to see his friend standing in front of him, his arms crossed at his chest.

- Shinichi, what...

- Is that your definition of "being careful", Kuroba?

Kaito froze. Kuroba? Shinichi...was calling him...Kuroba? He never called him that... Ever since their first meeting when they were kids. Kaito looked up to see Shinichi was still really angry.

- Shinichi... Look, I...

- You promised me you would always be careful - Shinichi cut him off - And you got shot! Not only once, but twice! Twice, Kuroba!

Kaito really didn't like this. The way Shinichi was calling him... The tone Shinichi was using... He didn't like. One bit.

- I'm sorry, but...

- And yet, you act as if nothing bad happened! Yeah right, this is just a game to you, isn't it? Life and death, it doesn't matter to you, does it? Well, it's your life, do whatever you want with it, I don't care!

And with that, Shinichi walked out of the room, slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Kaito inside, who was still staring at the door for a long time after his friend had left.

Kaito knew he was careless that night, but he didn't figure Shinichi would be that mad.

.

.

.

.

There were something wrong with the two boys, everyone in the class noticed.

Shinichi looked angry when he entered the classroom that morning. Kaito followed, he also didn't look as happy and energetic as usual.

Ever since they came, they hadn't spoken to each other. Kaito occasionally glanced at his friend through the corner of his eye, but Shinichi didn't seem to pay any attention. He just kept on reading his book.

And Kaito sighed, every once in a while, which is extremely worrying. Their magician, their prankster, never sighed, and...

That was when Hakuba burst through the door. He didn't seem to have paid any attention towards the two boys' attitude as he approached them:

- Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun, can I speak with you for a second?

They both looked at them, blinking. Then Shinichi nodded and stood up, followed him. Kaito shrugged but followed as well.

.

- OK Hakuba-san, what is it that you want to talk to us privately? - Shinichi asked once they were on the roof of the school.

Hakuba kept silent for a while. Then he turned around to face the two boys:

- Kuroba-kun is KID, am I right? And Kudo-kun, you are his ally.

Both blinked at Hakuba's statement. Then Shinichi narrowed his eyes:

- You're a detective as well, Hakuba-san. You should know better than accusing people of a crime without hard proof.

Kaito also nodded:

- Unless you have any evidence, you can't convict me, Hakuba-kun.

Hakuba's face stayed unchanged:

- Of course I have my reason. Kuroba-kun and Kaitou KID are both magicians, good ones I must say. And Kuroba-kun always claims he is the biggest KID fan, and KID fans would never reject the opportunity to see KID in close distance, and Kuroba-kun has just the chance as he is allowed into the heist scene. However he always disappears near the starting time of the heist. And since KID has an ally who looks just like him, I think the only possible person is you, Kudo-kun. You two do look alike, and live in the same house too.

Kaito was clearly annoyed:

- Just because I'm not near the scene doesn't mean I'm KID. I just want to join all the fans out there, to cheer for KID. And you can't accuse me of being KID just because we're both magicians. There are a lot of magicians out there, you know.

Hakuba retorted:  
>- I asked Nakamori-san, Mouri-san and Suzuki-san, and they said they never saw you at a heist, even though they attend almost every one of them. They said they thought you were with Kudo-kun.<p>

Kaito smirked:

- Oh yeah, right, there's a huge chance that I would run into them in the middle of such a big crowd, right?

Hakuba was at a loss of words. Obviously he lacked hard evidence. He knew Kuroba-kun was KID, the proof he had was not enough to make him admit being KID.

Shinichi coughed:

- And one more thing Hakuba-san. KID's ally, he could be wearing disguise to look like him. I'm a detective, there's no way I'm helping an international wanted thief. Your accusation, it is an insult to me.

Kaito jerked his head up to stare wide-eyed, disbelievingly at Shinichi but he didn't seem to notice as he continued:

- Next time, if you want to convict someone, be sure to find more hard proof.

With that, Shinichi turned and left. Kaito was still staring at him, clearly shocked. After a while he followed as well, leaving Hakuba alone on the roof.

.

.

.

.

Kaito kept on staring at his dish. He hadn't eaten anything. Shinichi tried to pretend not to care as he was still mad but after a while he gave up. Kaito was still a patient after all. The bullet wounds hadn't healed properly.

- Kaito, what's wrong?

He didn't reply. His mind kept replaying the sentence Shinichi just said when they were on the roof that afternoon. He felt extremely disappointed as he stood up:  
>- I'm sorry, I lost my appetite.<p>

Then he turned, making way to his room. Shinichi stood up as well, followed and grabbed his wrist:

- OK I'm sorry, I might have been a little too harsh on you last night but that was only because I was really worried about you! Please get back and eat something, your wounds haven't healed properly, you need to eat!

Kaito stood still for a while, before shaking his head:

- It's not that. I understood that you were mad at me last night and that was my fault, I don't blame you... But...

Shinichi blinked:

- But... what?

Kaito yanked his wrist free as he turned around:  
>- Sorry but maybe you don't want to live in the same room with an international wanted thief. It would be more of an insult to you than helping him.<p>

With that, Kaito changed his direction as he started walking towards the guest room.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized what he had said earlier. He walked after Kaito, trying to explain:

- Kaito, it's not what you think! I was just saying that to convince Hakuba! Come on, Kaito, let me explain!

But he was cut off as Kaito already entered the room and slammed the door shut right in his face.

Separated by just a door, they both sighed and leaned against it. Then they slowly slide down, sitting on the floor.

Why did they keep hurting the feelings of the person they love the most?


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful Saturday evening. Well, beautiful for most people.

In the huge Kudo mansion sat two boys at the dining table. They were both having dinner.

However, this is anything but a regular dinner.

The two boys, who were so alike that people could easily think that they were twins (which they were not) clearly had something going on.

Dinner went by in silence. Absolute silence as each of them refused to speak even just one word, nor even look at each other.

They finished their dinner at the same time. They both stood up to make their way to the sink. They each washed their own dishes, not even glanced at each other during the process.

After that, they each prepared for a while, then they both got out of the house to turn in two opposite directions.

.

.

.

.

- Coming! - Ran said as she heard the doorbell. She came to open the door and slightly surprised to see Shinichi standing there.

- Good evening Ran! - Shinichi smiled and went into the house.

- Shinichi? What are you doing here?

- Well... It's quite boring at home, so I thought I might spend some time with you... If you don't mind, of course! - Shinichi scratched the back of his head, grinning.

Ran asked in curiosity:

- But usually you and Kaito spend the evening together doing who-knows-what, so why is the sudden change in the plan?

The grin never left Shinichi's face:

- Well, Kaito had something he had to take care of tonight, so I thought I might drop by and pay you a visit. Are you free this evening? We might go to Tropical Land or anywhere you want to go!

Ran answered in regret:

- I'm sorry Shinichi, but I had an appoinment with Sonoko and Aoko to go shopping tonight... I'm really, sorry...

Shinichi blinked, then grinned back:

- Oh, that's fine! Girls' night out, I see! No problem, just go ahead. Maybe I will spend some time with your dad, then!

Ran laughed:

- You? Spend time with my dad? Is that even possible?

Shinichi smirked:  
>- Don't tempt me! I can spend time with anyone if I want to!<p>

Ran kept on laughing for a while, but after she managed to stop she looked regret again:

- But my dad's out with his friends tonight as well! I'm sorry Shinichi... Maybe next time?

Shinichi blinked again, then he grinned (again) (while mentally cursing his luck):

- Well, that's too bad... Well then don't worry, you just go ahead. I'll try and find out if there's anything interesting to do!

.

Ran asked in concern as she was putting on her shoes:

- Are you sure you'll be ok? There's not much thing to do in my house you know.

Shinichi didn't look up from Kogoro's case files:

- Don't worry for me Ran! You just go ahead and have fun!

Ran seemed to hesitate a bit, but then she shrugged it off and opened the door.

- Lock the door for me when you leave, ok?

- Don't worry, I will! - Shinichi answered.

5 minutes after Ran had left, Shinichi stood up and stretched. He solved all the cases just by scanning the files. They were too easy for him. He went around the living room, his mind replaying the past few days at home. His mood kept getting worse and worse every time he thought about it. Luckily Ran didn't suspect a bit as he was able to hide his real feeling. And that was when he spotted a bottle of wine. 'Must be Ran's dad's' he thought to himself.

.

.

.

.

Kaito looked at the bottle, and since he was alone, he decided to give it a try. Well, people say there's nothing better for a bad mood than wine.

He found an opener and open the bottle. He took a sip first to check what it tasted like.

'Seems strong', he thought.

He put the bottle down and decided to just leave. It's really boring in Aoko's house. There's not much a magician like him can do in a police officer's house anyway. He thought about setting up some traps for Inspector Nakamori, but then he pushed the idea way back into the deepest of his mind (which meant ignoring it) as after consideration, Aoko might be the one to stumble into those traps.

His mind once again replayed the past few days at home with Shinichi. Things had been getting worse and worse. They were both too stubborn to be the first one to apologize. All the days were spent in silence. They never spoke, or even just looked at each other.

Well, Kaito had been living with Shinichi for too long to be able to go to sleep without him again. So that night he had returned to their room to sleep. Shinichi knew but he didn't say anything either.

Kaito still had the habit of waking up earlier. But these days, he just kept staring at Shinichi, hoping that the tension would somehow clear away, so that he could be back with the love of his life, even just as best friends.

Kaito shook his head. He had been thinking too much, again. These thoughts only served to worsen his mood. In a blink of an eye, he took the bottle of wine on the table and drank half of it.

He regretted his decision almost immediately as he began to feel his face, and his body, heating up.

He had never drank this much alcohol in his entire life.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi mentally cursed himself for stupidly drank the stupid bottle of wine. It wasn't enough to make him dizzy or drunk, so he still managed to walk home. But he felt really hot. And it was a nice autumn night.

He opened the gate to walk to the door. He took out the key, opened the door. As he was about to walk in, someone stumble into him, making them both fall on the floor.

He stood up and looked back. As he had guessed, it was Kaito.

.

Kaito stood up. He wasn't paying much attention, that was why he stumble into Shinichi.

He looked to the front to see Shinichi was taking off his shoes. He shrugged, then move forward. He took off his shoes and reached out his hand to close the door, when another hand also grabbed the door knob.

As his hand was already on the knob, the other hand, obviously, grabbed his.

He stared at the hand on his. Then, slowly, he looked up, only to lock with Shinichi's beautiful cerulean eyes.

.

Shinichi couldn't seem to take his eyes off the beautiful indigo orbs in front of him. The same indigo orbs he had seen countless of times. However, they seem extremely beautiful tonight. And the extremely gorgeous shade of slight red on Kaito's face didn't help much.

.

Kaito was feeling really weird, to keep staring at his friend after days of not looking at each other.

But he couldn't help it. His eyes traveled from Shinichi's face down his throat to see it was slight red as well. An extremely beautiful colour.

.

Kaito was wearing a button-up short-sleeved shirt, just like his, Shinichi noted. And the first two were left unbutton.

.

A few minutes passed but to them, it seemed like centuries. Hands were still on each other's, eyes keep traveling up and down the other's body.

They didn't know who made the first move. But only in a blink of an eye, they found themselves kissing. At first, just a normal kiss, but then it turned into a fierce tongue battle as neither of them refuse to let the other take over. Hands grabbed the other's head, and waist, to pull closer. Heads tilted to the side to make a more convenient angle.

It was nothing they had ever felt before. It was outstanding, amazing. Felt like heaven on earth.

Their tongues continue to battle. They entered each other's mouth, to explore, to taste, to remember every passage way, every small corner.

They love the other's taste. Rich, sweet, wonderful.

The kiss finally had to last so that they can take a breath. But their eyes never left the other's. They managed to unbutton the other's shirt and tossed them carelessly on the floor. Then they resumed kissing. The tongue battle began again. They didn't care about any other things but the other. Their tongues resume their work, to explore each other's mouth, while they constantly take turns and pushed the other towards the nearest bedroom, which was the guest room.

Door opened, then was slammed shut.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly, telling him that it was not early anymore.

He was still not really awakened though. He had never been a morning person.

Then he heard a yawn. He looked to his side to see Kaito was stirring, showing that he was about to wake up as well.

Then he realized that they were lying closer than they used to.

It seemed the bed got...smaller?

Kaito also opened his eyes. They looked at each other before trying to sit up.

That was when they realized they had no clothes on.

They blinked before looking at each other once again. Then last night flashed through their mind.

Their eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on their faces as they realized what they had done last night.

Damn wine. And hormones.

.

- Well... - Kaito spoke up hesitantly.

- So last night we... - Shinichi couldn't speak anything more.

Silence took over again.

After a minute or two (felt like a thousand years), they spoke in union:

- Last night was a total mistake.

Then they blinked and looked at each other again.

Shinichi tried to explain:

- I took some alcohol. I guess I just acted on my instinct then.

Kaito nodded:

- Me too. I think I wasn't sober.

Then silence took over again, before Kaito break it:

- But I really hope we can get back. To be best friends you know.

Shinichi smiled:

- Me too. I really missed you.

He held out his hand. Kaito grinned and took it.

- Best friends till the end?

Shinichi grinned back.

They tried to get up, but then they kept sitting there with the blanket covering them as the state they were in...didn't allow.

Shinichi asked hesitantly:

- About last night, well...

Silence again. Then Kaito broke it:

- I don't think Aoko and Ran have to know. It was a mistake after all

Shinichi nodded.

.

Their hearts clenched when they heard the word 'mistake' come from the other. Last night was the most wonderful and magical night they had ever had.

If only... If...


	14. Chapter 14

Shinichi and Kaito both sat at the table having breakfast. However, there was this awkward atmosphere between them as they both tried their best not to look at each other. Nevertheless, they didn't realize that each of them stole glances at the other every once in a while.

They just finished their meal when the doorbell rang. Shinichi stood up and went towards the door. He opened to be greeted by two smiling girls:

- Ran? Aoko? What are you doing here?

He stepped aside to make way for the two girls to enter the house. Kaito also went into the living room to greet them.

Ran smiled evilly Shinichi:

- My dad isn't very happy today as it seems that someone drank half of his wine yesterday. I wonder who that is...

Aoko nodded in agreement:

- Yeah, neither is my dad. The same reason.

Shinichi and Kaito looked at each other before looking away, blushing slightly:

- I thought it was water... - The two boys said at the same time

Ran and Aoko then smiled and shook their heads:  
>- Well it doesn't matter much. Anyway, we kind of felt regret for leaving you two alone last night...<p>

Kaito shrugged it off:  
>- It's ok. It's our fault for not inform you in advance. We didn't mind, really.<p>

Aoko glared at him:  
>- Whatever. We've already decided to make it up to you guys!<p>

Shinichi raised his eyebrow:

- Err... How?

Each of the girls then grabbed her boyfriend's hand:

- A double date! We're spending this whole Sunday out!

And they pulled the boys out of the house, not giving them any chance to protest.

.

.

.

.

The four of them were waiting in the line at the roller coaster, waiting for their turn. Ran and Aoko were chatting happily. Kaito had his hands behind his head, looking up to the sky. Then he turned to his side to see a frowning Shinichi, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

- Is there something wrong Shinichi? - Kaito asked, his voice full of concern.

Shinichi glanced at Kaito, then moved his sight to the front again:

- I don't know... I have this feeling that we forgot something, but I can't remember what..

Then Shinichi's eyes widened.

- Oh crap! This is bad!  
>Kaito didn't bother to hide his worry:<p>

- What is it?

Shinichi leaned towards his friend to mutter into his ear:

- We didn't change the bed sheet in the guest room, did we?

Kaito's eyes widened in fear just like Shinichi's, but then he calmed down and reassured Shinichi (and himself):

- Don't worry, Ran and Aoko are here, I guess no one else will get into our house.

Shinichi sighed:

- I hope so... If this comes out, our lives might be ruined...

.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful evening. It's 9p.m. and the boys just said goodbye to the girls.

Shinichi and Kaito opened the gate. They finally had fun together after such intensive days. They were chatting and laughing happily when Kaito got the keys out to open the door, only to realize the door wasn't locked.

Their eyes widened in horror as they quickly opened the door to enter the house. But hardly had they stepped inside when there was some gas sprayed in their face. It was dark so they couldn't see the face of the attacker. The only thing they remembered was there were two of them before they passed out.

.

.

.

.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. His sense are slowly coming back. He tried to move but soon realized that there was something restraining him.

His hands were tied behind his back. Not only that, his feet were tied together.

And his hands and feet were tied with someone else's.

He was trying to move again when the person tied with him moved slightly, showing signs of waking up.

The memory came rushing back into his mind. His eyes widened. He turned his head around and just as he had guessed, the familiar cowlick came into sight.

Yes, Kaito and Shinichi were tied together.

Shinichi seemed to have waken up as he spoke:

- Kaito? Is that you?

Kaito replied:

- Yeah, it's me Shinichi.

Then the two boys kept silent. They realized all their clothes were on, even their shoes. They were left lying on the bed in their own guest room, on the mess of last night. They were left lying on their sides, their backs turned to each other, hands and feet tied up together.

- Crap. - Shinichi said.

- Did you see who attacked us? - Kaito asked

Shinichi shook his head

- It was dark, I didn't get a clear look. I only remembered that there were two of them.

Kaito nodded:

- Yeah I realized that too.

Silence again before Shinichi broke it:  
>- This is not good.<p>

Kaito asked hesitantly:

- Do you think it's them?

Shinichi shook his head:

- I don't know, Kaito... I don't know...

And right that moment, the door swung opened. The boys immediately tried to lift their heads. And the two people they saw made their eyes widened in horror.

Worse than the Black Organization.

Standing at the door were no other than Kudo Yukiko and Kuroba Chikage. And they were both serious and clearly unhappy.

- MOM? - The two boys shouted in shock and disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

The two boys sat next to each other on the couch in the living room, two pairs of eyes glued to the floor. In front of them were their mothers: a former actress and a retired phantom thief, also sitting next to each other. The women were staring attentively at their respective sons, however the two almost-twin refused to meet their gaze.

They all had dinner together just a while ago, but it was spent in silence. A little awkward but nobody could find any good topic to start a conversation.

In the end, having decided that they have had enough of the silence, Yukiko spoke up.

"You two, look up, now."

Sensing the determination in Yukiko Kudo's voice, Shinichi and Kaito slowly and hesitantly raised their heads so as to meet their mothers' eyes. Nevertheless, as soon as their eyes met, the boys quickly diverted their gaze to the sides, avoiding looking directly at their moms.

Seeing this, Yukiko only sighed while Chikage shook her head slightly as she spoke.

"Boys, we still haven't done anything, why are you two so nervous? Come on, look at us."

But the two young men still refused to comply.

It was Chikage's turn to sigh as she turned her head to her side to look at Yukiko, who is also looking at her.

The two women then looked at their sons again. Yukiko clasped her hands together.

"Fine then, do what you want. We still have some matters to discuss with you two."

"Regarding the...mess in the guestroom." - Chikage added.

The boys turned to look at each other. Then both blushed bright red as their eyes were once again glued to the floor. It was impossible for them to summon their poker faces in front if their moms. Never could and probably would never succeed.

The two women smiled as they shook their heads, again. Seriously they had been shaking their heads too much.

Chikage spoke.

"We just decided to drop by and check if our sons are doing well. Two boys living together in a huge mansion... We know that you two have been independent since you were just little kids and you two are more than capable of taking care of yourselves. However who can make sure that you two eat properly? That you two don't overwork yourselves?"

Yukiko continued.

"I came back to Japan, originally with the intention of paying a visit to my friend, a fellow actress. However when I said that maybe I would drop by to check up on you two, Chi-chan suggested that she come along with me, which I agreed to almost immediately."

Chikage didn't let silence have the chance to take over.

"Well, to be honest, we were quite satisfied when we entered the house. Two boys living together and yet the mansion is not messy. Well of course it is, but in an acceptable way. And it seems that you two are really close, judging by the fact that you two share the same room."

The women giggled as their sons blushed even redder (if that was even possible). Yukiko winked.

"Ah I just love to see you two sleeping next to each other. Maybe I'll have to sneak in sometimes to snap a photo."

And the boys groaned, which made the women giggled even more. Then Yukiko looked at the boys, who finally decided to look up.

"Well, when we opened the door to the guest room, we were taken aback."

The two boys blushed again, but Chikage waved her hands.

"No, don't worry about that! You two are 17 now, having sex is normal, don't you think?"

Yukiko grinned.

"We just decided to surprise you two, made it like an attack, then interrogate you, but it seemed you two were a little more frightened than we had expected. But we'll deal with that later. Right now I want you to tell me the details! Since when have you two been dating? Who do you date?"

Chikage turned to her friend.

"Yukiko-chan, isn't it obvious? I believe Kaito is dating Aoko-chan and Shinichi-kun is probably with that Mouri-girl."

Yukiko nodded while tapping her finger on her cheek.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

And she looked at the boys, receiving two slight (hesitant?) nods as a response. She raised her eyebrow as if to question what was going on, but shrugged it off since there was no response.

Chikage smirked.

"So tell me boys, whose turn was it last night?"

Shinichi and Kaito turned to look at each other, blinking. Apparently their mothers didn't know anything about the truth. They still thought that one of them had sex with his girlfriend the previous night while the other slept innocently.

They both stared at each other for a while, debating whether to tell the truth or not. However both of them just wanted to protect the other and therefore...

The same word left both mouths at the same time as two heads turned back to their moms again.

"Mine."

And the two same heads quickly snapped to their sides as two pairs of widened eyes stared into each other with clear shock and disbelief.

Meanwhile the two moms also turned to look at each other, also blinking.

That was not an answer they had expected.

Awkward silence took over between them for a while before Yukiko raised her eyebrow.

"Ok we're not joking. Tell us the truth, whose turn was it last night?"

But no response came from the two embarrassed young men. Yukiko and Chikage both studied the expression on their respective son's face. They had never been able to hide anything from them and...

Their eyes widened as they realized their sons were both telling the truth.

Chikage stuttered.

"You mean... You two...at the same time...with both your girlfriends?"

Both of them snapped their heads up.

"NO!"

The women sighed in relief. But then Yukiko looked at them questioningly.

"Then how...?"

And her eyebrows jerked up again as it hit her.

"Don't tell me... You two...with each other?"

Eyes still glued to the floor, they both slightly and slowly nodded their heads.

Silence.

Silence took over for a long time.

In the two young men's heads there were only one common thought. Which is also the only thought in their heads.

They believed that their mothers assumed that they were...into men.

Which is not true.

Shinichi would never have his eyes on any other guy besides Kaito.

And no boy (or man) would Kaito take interest in unless it is Shinichi.

But if they couldn't even tell the other that, then how were they supposed to explain to their moms?

They were so lost in their thoughts they didn't pay any attention to their mothers.

Until a loud squeal was heard echoing through the house.

They looked up at their mothers and a chill ran down their spines.

In front of them were two women with sparkling eyes looking happily at them.

"OH MY GOSH YUKIKO-CHAN! Can you believe this? Our boys slept with each other!"

"I know! Gosh! I should have set a camera in that room!"

After exactly an hour of going hyperactive and squealing like fangirls, the two women managed to fall from cloud nine down to Earth. But they still had their wide grins on their faces.

"So...does that make you two boyfriends now?" - Chikage giggled.

Yukiko sighed dramatically.

"Ah, poor Ran and Aoko. Now you will have to break the news to them. If only..."

But she was cut off.

"No." - Shinichi stated calmly. He was suddenly unbelievably calm.

Kaito nodded his head in agreement.

"It was a mistake. We had some strong alcohol before and we kinda ran into the other in the hallway. Added to the hormones and all."

Shinichi continued.

"There's no way for that to happen again. Sorry mom but...we're just friends."

Kaito went on.

"I'm not interested in men and neither is Shinichi, I believe." - He turned to Shinichi and received a nod. - "So I'm afraid things are not going to work out between us."

Shinichi leaned back on the couch.

"In addition, don't forget we're currently living in Japan. Two men are unlikely to be accepted in the society."

Yukiko and Chikage could only look at each other and blinked.

Kaito put his hands behind his head.

"You might think that this is somehow...cheating. Already having a girlfriend and... But we highly doubt that this is ever going to happen again, so we don't think this is a big problem."

Shinichi stood up.

"It's getting late, mom, Kuroba-san. If you excuse us, we think we should go to bed now since we do have school tomorrow. I also suggest that you two get some sleep soon. Good night."

And Shinichi walked away. A few steps and he turned around, seeing Kaito was still in his comfortable seat as if thinking over something.

"Kaito, you coming?" - Shinichi asked, head titled to his side.

Kaito looked up as Shinichi, then sighed and he stood up as well.

"Good night, mom, Kudo-san."

And he then followed Shinichi up the stairs to their room.

Leaving their mothers in the leaving room, completely speechless.

.

The next morning, after finished their morning ritual and dressed up for school, Kaito and Shinichi walked down the stairs for breakfast only to find their mothers sitting in the dining room chatting happily with prepared breakfast. In the living room, next to the couch, were two packed suitcase.

"You two are leaving already?" - Shinichi asked curiously.

Yukiko beamed.

"Yeah! The taxi will arrive in a few minutes. Our flight is leaving this afternoon and we still have some business to take care of so we decided to leave a bit early."

Chikage smiled.

"We only visited to see how you two are doing. And everything is fine so there's no need for us to interfere with your daily life, right?"

Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other, then they only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, do whatever suits you." - Shinichi waved his hand.

Yukiko gasped.

"Shin-chan! Why are you so cruel to your mom? You were supposed to say "Mom, stay with me for a longer while!""

Shinichi raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Why should I? You wouldn't stay anyway. Besides if you do, that will only cause me more trouble."

Yukiko gasped once more, fake tears quickly gathered in her eyes. (Never mess with an Award-winning actress, Shinichi.)

"Shin-chan! How could you say that to your own mom? I'm heartbroken!"

Shinichi groaned, facepalming.

Kaito and Chikage looked at each other, giggling at their friends. Then Chikage looked at her son, smiling kindly.

"You and Shinichi seem to get along quite well, to such an extent..." - She stopped halfway, gigling.

Kaito blushed a little but it soon died down as he turned to look at his...best friend who was still quarreling with his mother. Then he turned back to his mom and smiled.

"Yeah, we get along just fine. He is my...best friend, anyway."

Chikage raised her eyebrow.

"You really don't want your relationship to move on to another stage?"

Kaito could only stare dumbly at his mother's words. Could it be... She already...

His thoughts were cut off as Shinichi grabbed his arm and dragged him up.

"Come on Kai, let's go. We are getting late. Bye mom, bye Kuroba-san." He said while dragging Kaito into the living room to pick up their schoolbags, ignoring Kaito's protest of "Hey.. Shin... Wait..." and his mother's gigling "Aw they have nicknames for each other!". Seriously his mom was insane.

The women could only hear the door being opened, accompanied by Kaito's shout "Goodbye mom! Bye Kudo-san!" before it was slammed close.

They both sighed and took a sip of of water. Yukiko turned to look at her friend.

"You noticed, didn't you?"

Chikage nodded.

"They made an extremely good effort in hiding it from us, but who do they think we are? All those secret glances they kept sending each other, those blushes - although remarkably slight - when they realized the other was looking at them... They all pointed to one thing."

Yukiko turned towards the door.

"That they are head over heels in love. Completely, totally, undoubtedly in love. With each other."

Chikage shook her head.

"It's such a pity they don't realize the same feeling from the other. And they are both too stubborn and shy to be the one who makes the first move to tell the other."

Yukiko added.

"I believe they are afraid too. Afraid that their confession will ruin the beautiful friendship they've cherished for 17 years. It is too precious for them to risk. And they are also afraid that the society might not accept them."

Chikage turned towards the window, staring at the beautiful garden of the Kudo household. An uncomfortable went on between them as they are worried for their boys. They've been together for so long that Yukiko had come to see Kaito as her own son, and so did Chikage to Shinichi. When they were both pregnant, the 4 of them made a promise that if the children were to be brought forth consisted of a boy and a girl, they would definitely make them get married when they grow up. But the result was two identical boys (which came in no surprise considering the similarities between their fathers). They were all extremely happy (and a little bit sad) at the same time since the promised would never be fulfilled. During all those times, the two mothers had always been watching their sons growing up literally together. They were both silently hoping that the boys might swing the other way and have interest in each other, so that the promise would be complete. Same-sex marriages might not be permitted in Japan, but there are countless of countries allow them. If the boys agreed, it wouldn't be so much a problem. However they grew up into typical boys, if not the kind of dreamboys for any high-school girl: handsome, intelligent, talented, athletic, friendly, kind-hearted and so much more. Until the day they left for America, the boys still showed no sign of having interest in the other, so the mothers had given up hope and since then had only wished that their sons would get married to a good girl, have a happy family and lead a happy life. But when they returned and found out that their sons did sleep together (and not in the innocent way they had always been doing) the two women were really excited and happy that their dream, their promise might come true. They realized that their sons were actually in love with each other, nevertheless there were still so much trouble in between.

Yukiko turned to look at her companion.

"Should we tell them or let everything come naturally?"


	16. Chapter 16

Yukiko turned to Chikage.

"Should we tell the boys about there true feeling for each other or should we just let everything come naturally?"

Chikage didn't turn back. She seemed to be lost in thoughts for a long while. Then she also turned her head to look at Chikage.

"Well in my opinion, I believe we should..."

But she was cut off by the sound of a car blowing its horn just outside the mansion.

Yukiko looked at the front door until the sound came to a stop.

"I think that's our taxi."

Then she looked at her friend again.

"Well, what's your opinion?"

Chikage had already closed her mouth. She was thinking again. Judging by the expression on her face, Yukiko made an assumption that Chikage had changed her mind.

The former Phantom Lady gently shook her head.

"Well I guess we should leave them a note then. Telling them that they love each other. Since we can't wait here until they return. Can't let the taxi driver wait for us."

Yukiko quietly nodded her head as she seemed to agree with her friend. She opened her purse and took out a small notebook, from which she tore out a small piece of paper. Chikage flicked her wrist and a pen appeared out of thin air. Yukiko gave her the paper and she took it, scribbled down a few lines for their boys. Then she carefully put it on the dining table and together with Yukiko they picked up their suitcases, opened the door. Yukiko locked the door carefully before moving towards the taxi which was waiting for them.

.

"Yesterday was really fun!" - An overexcited Aoko exclaimed to Sonoko while standing next to a smiling Ran.

Sonoko smiled mischievously.

"So you two finally got your first date, huh? With our school's..." - she swallowed thickly - "dreamboys?"

She grinned at the sight of two blushing girls in front of her. She then shivered.

"Tell me why I am the only one who does not get all squealing and screaming or fall head over heels with them?"

Aoko huffed.

"Yeah right, because all you care about is that baka-thief in white."

Sonoko, upon hearing Aoko mentioning KID, got all dreamy with sparkling eyes.

"Oh my KID-sama! Someday I'm gonna catch him! Then he will reveal his handsome, charming face to me! And he will take me far, far away and we will live happily ever after!"

Aoko stared at the crazy girl in front of her, wondering how could she fall for that baka-thief while Ran only chuckled slightly, knowing her friends so well.

At the table not far from them sat Shinichi and Kaito. They were pretending to read a book and solve some math problems, however in fact those are too easy for them they can find the answers in no time.

They were actually eavesdropping on the girls.

And upon hearing Sonoko mention her dream with KID, Shinichi elbowed Kaito, chuckling lowly.

And Kaito shivered, making Shinichi burst out in full laughters. All the other students turned towards them to stare at Shinichi as if they just saw an alien. It is quite a rare scene to see the detective laugh his heart out like that. But Shinichi just ignored their stares (including the 3 mentioned girls) and he pulled Kaito's left ear down close to his mouth to whisper into it.

"Looks like you're guanranteed a wife even if Aoko dumps you."

Kaito snorted as he replied, also quitely.

"Who says I will end up with Aoko anyway? Besides..." - he casted a glance to Sonoko, then shivered again as he turned back - "anyone but her."

Shinichi raised his eyebrow.

"Not Sonoko, not even Aoko, then who are you gonna end up with?"

Kaito grinned.

"You?"

Shinichi felt like his heart stop beating then. Deep down in his heart he believed what he had just heard was only a joke coming from Kaito, but he couldn't help wishing that Kaito had actually meant it, that it was Kaito's real feeling. In only a brief moment, his heart from its previous state of standing still soon accelerated into full speed and blood was pumping through his veins much faster than usual. Kaito's answer was what Shinichi wanted for his life as well. He also wanted nothing but to be able to spend his life with the magician. Even as just friends, he would still gladly accept it. Still better than living without Kaito anyway. Shinichi had grown to be used to Kaito to such an extent that he had never thought of spending his life without his almost-twin. Not until that moment.

Shinichi didn't want to be separated from the messy and wild yet so soft and silky hair. He didn't want to live without seeing that oh so familiar grin everyday. He believed that he couldn't live without his friend anymore. But he couldn't just say it out to Kaito for him to understand.

He felt like blushing when he thought of him and Kaito actually still sharing a house until forever. However, being the son of an experienced actress, he managed to keep a straight face. Luckily, he suceeded in refrain himself from blushing. Nobody was able to sense anything different going on with the detective. He just rolled his eyes at Kaito.

Kaito was disappointed. His line was meant to be a joke to everyone who heard it. He knew that no one would think of it as serious, but he still hoped that he might be able to get a reaction from his detective friend. Maybe a blush, a slight one only, to signal him that Shinichi did think about his statement in the way he wanted his friend to. But he got no reaction from Shinichi.

He knew that nobody knew he was telling the truth. It was his wish, to live with the detective for the rest of their lives, to grow old together. But he knew it would never come true. He might be living with Shinichi, but as every day passed by, he was becoming more worried. To him, each day that passed meant one day less until the day when they finally have to part ways, to prepare for their own lives to come.

And it hurt.

Kaito absolutely didn't want to be apart from Shinichi. He had grown too used to that special cowlick on the detective's head that he couldn't stand one day without seeing it. He liked that confident smirk on the detective's face whenever he solved a case too much to let it go. He had decided that he could never enjoy his life without Shinichi.

But he couldn't tell the other boy that.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito. Kaito's grin never left his face.

But the bell rang, signaling the start of the lesson. In less than a few minutes, the teacher walked in. They were about to begin when Kaito whispered lowly.

"Shin, do you have any idea where that boring Brit prick went?"

Shinichi whispered back.

"I believe I overheard Aoko telling Ran he had went back to London for some cases. About a few days ago."

Then Shinichi smirked at his friend.

"You're missing him already? Tsk, Kai, how would poor Aoko react if she knows you miss him?"

Kaito snorted.

"Excuse me, I'm only asking since I haven't had any ideal person to prank for a while."

Then he smirked back.

"You jealous?"

Shinichi was about to retort when the teacher's voice was heard.

"Kudo-san, Kuroba-san. I know that you two don't need to be in this class, or any class, to still get top marks in the upcoming exam, but remember not everyone is as intelligent as you. So keep quiet."

And ahe turned back to the board to continue with some equations.

The two boys shut up and looked over at the board as well. However, Kaito didn't shut up before murmuring, low enough only for himself to hear.

"Me? Missing him? I only have eyes for you, Shinichi Kudo."

What he didn't hear was Shinichi's muttering lowly only to himself as well.

"Right, I'm jealous. Apart from Aoko I can stand, Kaito Kuroba shouldn't pay attention to anyone else but me."

.

Shinichi and Kaito were standing at the locker, chatting normally while putting away their books when the 3 girls approached them.

"You two done yet? Hurry up so we can leave, these 2 in-love girls don't want to go home without their...boyfriends, urgh." - Sonoko said in annoyance.

Ran and Aoko blushed slightly as they turned to their friends, both saying "Sonoko!" in embarrassment.

Shinichi and Kaito blinked. Once, twice, then they chuckled. Shinichi scratched the bag of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah... Sorry but today I have soccer practice. In fact it's going to start soon, so I guess I'll go home a little bit late."

Kaito threw his arm around Shinichi's neck, also grinning.

"And this detective geek begged me to stay and watch him practice. Well, I didn't want to at first but seeing him so poor and heartbroken and was about to cry, I could only sigh and agree."

Shinichi turned to his side to face Kaito, his eyebrow raised.

"Me? Begging you? Heartbroken and about to cry? Excuse me but you were the one who jumped at the opportunity and requested to stay upon hearing me mention the practice."

Kaito retrieved his hand to place on his heart, faking a dramatical gasp.

"Shinichi! How could you tell such a terrible lie?"

Shinichi folded in arm in front of his chest, snorting.

"Who, of you and me, has a history of lying?"

The 3 girls blinked at the sudden change of topic. Then deciding she had had enough, Sonoko spoke up, catching the boys' attention as she grabbed her friends' arms.

"Good then, so you two are leaving later. See ya tomorrow!"

And she dragged Ran and Aoko away, ignoring their protest and left the two boys standing there, blinking and completely forgotten about the argument that was going on only a few seconds ago.

.

Ran and Aoko were walking while chatting happily on their way home. They just parted ways with Sonoko a bit earlier. Then suddenly remembering something, Ran turned to Aoko and smiled.

"Hey, do you know that Shinichi and Kaito's mothers just came home to visit them yesterday?"

Aoko nodded.

"Yeah, Kaito told me during lunch today. He also said that they already left this morning. He was a little bit annoyed." - she chuckled.

Ran chuckled as well.

"Yeah Shinichi was too. Well considering the craziness of Kudo-san and Kuroba-san. In all honesty, Kaito is still nowhere near them."

Aoko could only nod in agreement. They continued walking for a little while until an idea popped up in her head all of a sudden. She turned to Ran and grinned.

"Hey, since their mothers have already left and they're coming home late today, why don't we pass by and help them prepare dinner?"

Ran beamed.

"Yeah! Great idea Aoko!"

.

"Urgh. Remind me never to let my son live on his own. If I ever have one." - Aoko exclaimed as they entered the mansion. Ran had her own keys a long while ago, usually stopping by to help Shinichi clean up his house.

Ran nodded in agreement with her friends. The house was messy, not too messy but still messy. Well, you can't expect much when 2 boys live together.

They went around on the first floor only to discover unwashed dish, unswept floor, uncleaned rooms and more mess. They only looked at each other and sighed. They put their bags down and were about to start cleaning when something caught Ran's attention.

A piece of paper folded neatly on the table in the kitchen.

She pointed it to Aoko and they looked at each other once again. Then, curious, Ran stepped forward and picked it up.

She opened it and both girls began to read.

And they paled more and more as each word registered in their minds.

It was a note. Left for the boys. By their mothers. Telling them they were in love with each other.

It was only a short note so they finished in no time. And the only thing they could do was to swallow thickly and look at each other once again.

So their mothers have also noticed.

They were still standing there, no idea of what to do when they heard the door opened.

Startled, Ran couldn't help but to act on her instinct. Hardly had she put the piece of paper in her sleeve when Shinichi and Kaito, both laughing wholeheartedly, entered the kitchen.

And their laughters died down at the sight in front of them. Replaced with blinks.

"Ran? Aoko? What are you doing here?" - Shinichi asked curiously.

Startled by Shinichi's voice, Aoko stuttered.

"Well..well.. A..as you can see.. We..er..uhm.."

Then she swallowed, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, we decided to stop by and help you prepare dinner as well as clean the house, but we have no idea you would be back so soon."

Kaito grinned.

"Ah that's so nice of you. But Shinichi's coach and some of his teammates got infected with a contagious disease, so the pratice was cancelled. We decided to head home to prepare for our science project next week."

Shinichi smiled.

"Thanks for your kindness, but don't worry. We can take care of ourselves."

Ran, who had been silent ever since seeing the boys, suddenly spoke up.

"Well then we're leaving now. Can't disturb you, right? See you tomorrow."

And she grabbed Aoko's hands, pushing past 2 bemused boys, picking up their bags and stormed out of the house.

Shinichi and Kaito looked at each other, uncertain of what just happened.

"Did I say something wrong?" - Shinichi asked Kaito.

The other boy shrugged.

"Not to me. Girls are impossible to understand."

Nodding in agreement, Shinichi sighed as he went towards the sink to deal with the dishes, while Kaito produced a broom out of thin air and began sweeping the floor.

.

Ran and Aoko were walking silently besides each other on the late afternoon streets, both were unable to utter a sound since their minds were too preoccupied with the note they had read earlier. Ran was holding the piece of paper tightly in her hand which was curled into a fist. After a long while of keeping silent and just walking, they were getting closer and closer towards Aoko's house. Finally when they were only a few feets from the house, Aoko turned to Ran.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

Ran was still looking down at the road. Both girls had come to a stop a while ago.

"I...don't know..." - Ran finally looked up into her friend's face.

Aoko swallowed.

"We can't let them find out about the other's feeling..."

Ran shook her head.

"No, we can't."

And then, with determination in both pair of eyes, they nodded their head. Then Ran tore the small piece of paper into thousands of smaller pieces. Then she handed them to Aoko who took them and threw them into the dumpster in front of her house.

Then, with a wave of goodbye, Aoko entered the gate while Ran continued to head home, the Mouri Detective Agency.


End file.
